When the Night Falls
by Sailor Panda
Summary: When Akito gets his way and a new victim to play with, the lives of the Jyunnishi begins to change for the worse as the limits of forgiveness are tested.
1. Falling of Night

AN: As the first piece of fanfiction I ever started writing, I have a certain attachment to this series. This also happens to be the darkest and most complex of my other fanfiction in terms of plot and content, so be warned that this isn't all going to be a warm and fuzzy joyride. That being said, sit back and enjoy my little piece of the Fruits Basket fandom realm and do let me know what you think, whether you hate it or not! (^^)  
  
Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
maa - 'well' or placating when strung together several times like saying 'now, now, now'  
  
baka neko - stupid cat  
  
kuso nezumi - damn mouse  
  
baka - idiot  
  
eh - huh  
  
iie - no  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 1: Falling of Night  
  
Overhead, the pale moon shone beautiful and white, a large and perfect pearl, the all-seeing eye of the heavens illuminating the world below in a gentle embrace of light. The clear and cloudless sky was studded with twinkling stars that glittered like tiny jewels blessing all below and winking at any whom would gaze upon them. A cooling breeze wound through the balmy air and rustled through the summer grasses while the chirping of crickets and other beings that made themselves known during this time echoed in the night, all sounds flowing together to create a harmonious melody that was nature's gift meant to sooth any soul that might be listening. A beautiful night, it was, where lovers could meet to lay on grassy knolls as they cuddled each other and gazed up at the stars overhead and whispered hushed words of affection to each other as if the world was only for them.  
  
It was this night that surrounded the two figures, setting their stage that was softly lit only by the natural light emitted by the brightness of the shining moon. But such was the intensity of the concentrated atmosphere between them that they were insensible to the soothing sounds of nature that swept around them, so focused were they upon the other. Slowly, the kimono clad figure padded lightly across the floor, the gentle sounds of his bare feet slapping against wood snaking throughout the room, as he made his way to the other, his clothes whispering softly with his every movement in an almost soothing and lulling manner. Upon reaching his destination, he adjusted the folds of his kimono with graceful motions as he knelt before the other who could only stare in tense silence at the beautiful devil whose gaze glinted with coldness and pleasure at the fear displayed before him.  
  
Akito.  
  
He was a dark god thriving on inflicted pain within this realm of his, confident and full of his power that he exuded as naturally as breathing, the fallen angel beauty of his features creating an even more stunning and seductive package wrapped in expensive silk that glimmered with vibrant colors in the shades of blood. He ruled this place, knew that well and made sure that the figure before him knew it as well.  
  
Akito smiled and watched with dark enjoyment as his victim flinched. He fondly, almost lovingly, pondered the soft pale cheeks before him, marred with red that promised a blossoming of a darker purple the upon the morrow, which glistened dimly with every breath as the moonlight glittered upon the silver streaks left by falling tears. A lovely sight it was to him, like a dewy ribbon of liquid that moved due to his influence, his command. This, this was what he wanted. To prove his power over the object of his focused attention. To bring punishment for the one who gave him pain and caused him the slightest bit of uncertainty. To show his control over the person who went against his carefully set plans and upset them so greatly. He'd show them all that no one, absolutely no one could go against him.  
  
Dark emotions roiled through him though his expression remained calm as his mind turned to those others who owed him so much. After everything he did for them, all the sacrifices he made to show them how much he loved them and cared for them, they tried to defy him! Oh, they believed they were so clever, he knew. They thought they could hide from him how they were being disobedient, how they were trying to find a way to shake free of him. But how very wrong they were to think that. After all, he was the head of this family and he knew everything no matter what anyone else believed.  
  
And he would show them, set an example and show them all how very foolish they were to dream for even one moment that they could get away from him. He'd make them see the light that they were bound to him and had to fall in line with his demands.  
  
He knew he would succeed.  
  
And the one before him would help him do it.  
  
Closer. He leaned closer until their cheeks brushed lightly against each other, skin delicately rasping against skin, deriving great pleasure in the terrified tensing he caused.  
  
"Ne?" he whispered in a hushed voice, his breath ruffling hair of a color lighter than his own midnight black, a sinfully sinister shade that suited him perfectly as he words wrapped around his victim as a serpent coiled around its prey. "Do you still think you should go against the head of the Souma clan? Or should I educate you more on the error of your ways?" He let loose a husky chuckle, a pleasant and comfortable sound at odds with the content of his words. "I really think I'd enjoy that. But you probably wouldn't, ne?"  
  
The body before him trembled as a head was shaken in quick denial.  
  
"Then you will do what I say from now on, ne?"  
  
He wound arms draped in slithering cloth around trembling shoulders, a light gesture, as be turned his head and brushed lips over his mark, the red on pale cheek like a stamp of his ownership. He feathered that spot with the touch of his mouth in a butterfly-light kiss as he spoke, veiled threat lying underneath his gentle tone as he whispered softly.  
  
"You will, won't you?"  
  
A brief nod of acceptance answered him.  
  
"You promise, ne?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Good. Very good," Akito breathed in satisfaction, pleasure curling his lips. "That wasn't so very difficult now, was it?" He drew back a little until he could stare back into eyes wide with fear, their faces so close that their breaths mingled with every sigh. "Now we can get along fine, just fine."  
  
His expression was dark and malicious as he gazed coldly into pale, frightened features that looked back helplessly, just the way that he liked. The slight whimper he heard, so low it would have been inaudible but for their nearness to each other, reached his ears and made him smile even wider, cruelly, as he whispered soft words.  
  
"Isn't that so, Tohru-san?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A dark, oppressive air surrounded the house, silent but for the soft sounds brought about by the constant padding of footsteps that swept up and down the hallways in restless motions, never stopping, continuing on and on as the pacing figures gave physical outlet to the unease stirring within them that they were unable to keep at bay. Guilt, regret, fear, helplessness, and other dark emotions roiled through them as they vented their frustrations by constant motion, unable to sit still as they kept their vigil, each minute that passed on seeming to take forever as they waited for the one who had left to return home. And they prayed, in their hearts and minds that were filled with the agitated emotions of concern towards the person they wanted by their side, that she would come back safely and soon.  
  
When the pacing figures passed each other again in silence as they took their restless movements, driven by the same cause, in different directions, the one that had watched these wordless proceedings take place for the past hours finally spoke up.  
  
"You two really should calm down."  
  
Movement paused as, with those words, the two agitated boys turned to glare hostilely at the one who had broken the tense silence filling the inner confines of the house.  
  
"Shut up," Kyou growled, eyes narrowed and snapping.  
  
"Shigure." Yuki glared at the writer. "How can you be so calm?"  
  
"Maa, maa. maa." Shigure held up a hand in a placating gesture. "It's not like there's anything that can be done, ne?" He wagged a finger at them, almost playfully. "And do you think Tohru-kun would want you to worry like this?"  
  
"Of course not," Yuki said, frustrated.  
  
"There, you see?" Shigure smiled. "What will she say when she comes back to find you worrying like this? Really, the two of you will seem foolish for overreacting so." He gave a loose shrug. "She's only going for a little visit."  
  
"But she didn't know what she was getting herself into when she agreed to it." Yuki's expression darkened. "I do."  
  
"Then if you knew that so well, you should have tried harder to stop her," Kyou said snidely, his own anxiety making him speak unfairly.  
  
"Oh?" Yuki's eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're the one saying that to me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyou growled, glaring at his rival.  
  
"You were trying to convince Honda-san not to go, too." Yuki smiled coldly. "But, as expected from a baka neko, you weren't able to do anything to keep her from going either."  
  
"Shut up, kuso nezumi!" Kyou pointed at Yuki angrily. "If you're so smart then you should have found a way to stop her."  
  
"I told you before." Yuki's gaze was icy. "I despise people who place blame on others due to their own inabilities." He smirked. "Maa, I suppose that's all a baka neko can do, after all."  
  
"Why you-!"  
  
"Stop!" Shigure interrupted firmly just when Kyou was about to launch himself at Yuki. When the two turned their fury onto him, Shigure just shook his head and sighed. "Maa, maybe I should let you work your frustrations out physically. But I really don't want to pay for damage costs since, if you'll recall, the Honke won't cover those types of expenses anymore." He frowned at them chidingly. "Please, have a little concern for my pocketbook."  
  
"Bastard!" Kyou snarled at Shigure. "Is money all you can think of at a time like this?"  
  
"Maa." Shigure shrugged, unconcerned. "Of course money is important. After all, how could we survive without it? Food and clothes are necessary items, ne? I really have no desire to try abstaining from them but, if you do, then feel free to go ahead and try."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Calm down, calm down." Shigure chuckled easily in the face of the furious teenager. "I know what you meant."  
  
"Shigure," Yuki spoke harshly. "This isn't a time to be fooling around."  
  
"And what were you two just doing?" Shigure arched an eyebrow. "That could hardly be called productive, ne?"  
  
"You're taking this all too easily." Yuki eyed Shigure suspiciously. "Why is that?"  
  
"What?" Shigure's expression was amused. "I have to act like the two of you to show my concern over the possible dire straits our little flower might be in? Surely you don't think resorting to physical violence is mature?"  
  
"Shut up!" Kyou snarled. "You're the last person who can talk about being mature like you know everything!"  
  
"Maa, in my advanced years, I do believe I have more grounds to base a lecture on the subject than you. You really should listen to your elders more. Especially when they're so much wiser, ne?"  
  
"Shigure," Kyou hissed, trembling in anger. "You-!"  
  
"Maa, maa, maa," Shigure interrupted. He shook his head, appearing somewhat exasperated. "Really, you're strung too tight, snapping at a little teasing like that. No control at all." He cocked his head thoughtfully. "Hmm, but I suppose that, for you, it's no different from usual, ne?"  
  
Kyou growled wordlessly, body tensing.  
  
"Kyou," Yuki said sharply, halting the other boy when he might have made a leap at the author. "Don't be anymore of a baka than you already are."  
  
"What?!" Kyou rounded on Yuki furiously. "Kuso nezumi! I should have known you'd take his side!"  
  
"Baka neko." Yuki glared back, insulted. "Don't put me on the same level as him."  
  
"Oh," Shigure said, amused. "I think I'm the one who's insulted now."  
  
"You really are being too calm about this." Yuki's gaze was icy. "Is there a reason for that?"  
  
"Eh?" Shigure appeared surprised. "But it's the same as always, ne? The two of you fighting, me adding little comments here and there; there's nothing different really."  
  
"Iie." Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Don't pretend to misunderstand. You know I meant that you're being too casual with this situation, when Honda-san is at the Honke with Akito."  
  
"Ah, that."  
  
"Wait a minute." Kyou's gaze flickered between Shigure and Yuki. "Are you saying he might have something to do with it?"  
  
"Don't tell me, the thought never crossed your mind?" Yuki looked at Shigure suspiciously. "With the way he's always fooling around, it's hard to say what he's thinking."  
  
Much as he despised Yuki, Kyou did acknowledge his intelligence when it came to certain matters, not that he'd ever admit it aloud. And, when it came to Tohru, Kyou trusted Yuki more than he did Shigure when it concerned her welfare, realizing that it was about the only thing that he and the mouse were united on. So, Yuki's suspicions made Kyou wary as well as he, too, cast a baleful eye upon the author, wondering what the hell was going on in that dark head of his.  
  
"Ah," Shigure sighed mournfully upon seeing the looks thrown his way. "Doubting me like that, it really hurts."  
  
"Yeah, right," Kyou snorted in disgust.  
  
"Shigure." Yuki leveled a cold gaze at the author. "You are planning something, aren't you?"  
  
Shigure gave them an innocent look, a patented expression if there ever was one, appearing astonished at having such a question directed at him as he blinked at them almost dumbly. Despite the intense glares aimed at him, Shigure was calm as he looked back at them with a seemingly open air as he responded to Yuki's words.  
  
"Why, whatever makes you think that?" 


	2. Fruitless Conversations

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
eh? - huh?  
  
hai - yes  
  
iie - no  
  
baka - idiot  
  
maa - well  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 2: Fruitless Conversations  
  
In the kitchen, Kyou and Yuki talked in low voices, alone and away from Shigure who had kept up an innocent and teasing façade till the very end until his questioners had given up, seeing the fruitlessness in continuing such an endeavor. Whether the author truly had something up his sleeve or was playing along as if he did merely to keep himself amused, as he often had on other occasions, it had been difficult to discern either way. But, have some knowledge of Shigure's wiliness, his ability to say one thing while doing another as he lied to perfection, by unspoken consent Yuki and Kyou had left in a rare moment of concert thought to consult about what should be done about the situation.  
  
"Do you really think he planned this somehow?" Kyou asked lowly, disheartened, fight temporarily gone out of him as concern for Tohru weighed him down, making him unusually solemn and serious.  
  
"With Shigure, it's hard to say." Equally as sober, Yuki crossed his arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter, face troubled and thoughtful. "He always acts as if he didn't have a care in the world but you'd think that he would show at least a little bit more concern for Honda-san given the present circumstances. It bothers me that he's so calm about it. He visits the Honke regularly and, perceptive as he is despite his appearance at times, I'm sure Shigure has picked up on what Akito's really like. Knowing that, and acting so carefree when Honda-san is with him, it's strange, don't you think?"  
  
"Damnit," Kyou hissed angrily, fists clenching. "We should just go beat it out of him!" He whirled towards the next room, anxiety and temper getting the best of him. "I'll just and-"  
  
"Stop it," Yuki cut in sharply. "Think for a second. Do you really think you'd get anything out of him that easily? Much as I hate to compliment him on anything, Shigure's too smart to give anything away unless he wants to. Besides, there's nothing concrete you can confront him with so arguing with him about it would just be pointless. Especially if there really is nothing going on," he said finally, though the expression on his face proclaimed how much he doubted that.  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kyou snapped, glaring at Yuki.  
  
But Yuki had no answers.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Tap. Tap.  
  
"Come in," came a husky voice.  
  
Hatori did as he was bid and slid open the door to enter, an icy shiver of foreboding cascading its way down his spine at the oppressive aura that spilled forth from the darkened room. He concentrated on sliding the door closed behind him as he steeled himself to remain impassive at whatever he was about to witness within the darkened confines. He knew from experience how showing emotions only agitated Akito and made things worse. But no matter how emotionless he believed he had become, not even he could remain unmoved at the sight before him.  
  
Huddled on the floor next to Akito was a completely different person from the smiling face that had been so eager to reassure him when he first brought her in the afternoon. Now, she was a heart wrenching sight with her arms wrapped around drawn-up knees as she shivered in the shadows of the room, the only source of brightness in the room being the moonlight streaming through the open panels leading to the outer gardens. Her head was bent forward so that her long unbound hair concealed her features and he could only imagine the expression they might have held.  
  
He imagined the worst.  
  
He pushed away the terrible images that sprang into his mind, inspiring a new level of guilt upon his already burdened conscience, knowing they would do no good as he took in the oppressive air that hung within the room and the deceptively gentle expression on Akito's face. Distantly, Hatori wondered how her hair had come untied from the two neat braids they'd been done up in earlier, a tidy style it had been. But when a flash of yellow caught his eye as Akito raised a hand to brush loose strands of hair from his face, Hatori wondered no more.  
  
"Hatori?"  
  
Akito's low voice drew Hatori's attention from the dangling bits of yellow that twisted and jerked with every languid movement of wrist. And as he gazed into Akito's face, drawn in an innocently questioning expression, Hatori could discern that the small action had been decidedly deliberate.  
  
He couldn't help it.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly, indicating his disapproval with what he saw, causing the tiny smile that flirted on the edges of Akito's lips to widen.  
  
This was just like Akito, ever the cat toying with the proverbial mouse. And, glancing at the trembling feminine form on the floor, Hatori was well aware of just who the new mouse was that Akito had found to toy with. And he couldn't help but curse himself for bringing her here despite his better judgment that had urged him to keep her as far away from the head of the Souma family as much as possible. But it was too late for that now and the results of it were clearly before him as the path life had just taken offered no way back to the way things used to be.  
  
It was his fault. His fault for going to Shigure's house with the request that Akito wanted to see Tohru. Just for a day.  
  
And, despite vocal protests from Yuki and Kyou, Tohru had agreed to come. She'd said that it was the right thing since she didn't seem to be able to do anything else for Akito as thanks for his permission to let her stay with the Soumas. In the end, he had driven her back to the Honke. It was the only thing he could do no matter how much he wished otherwise. It was the only thing any of them could do. The Soumas had to obey the clan head. Akito.  
  
"Hatori? Hatori? What are you doing? Daydreaming in front of me?"  
  
Akito's voice brought him out of his regretful reverie with a start. Hatori tensed for Akito spoke very calmly with that deceptively smiling face of his, a sure sign that something unpleasant was about to happen.  
  
After all, Akito didn't like to be ignored.  
  
Akito rose, still smiling in that charming manner that he sometimes had, as he slowly approached Hatori, graceful and languid in his motions as if he had all the time in the world at his disposal. When he stopped a few inches away, goose bumps rippled across Hatori's skin at the ominous aura Akito radiated, completely at odds with the cheerful expression he wore. An elegant hand was raised to tenderly caress the skin next to Hatori's left eye, causing it to twitch in an unpleasant manner as memories flashed across his mind of exactly how it had come to be so bad. In a blink of an eye, Akito's expression changed from sweet gentleness to razor sharp as he gave a twisted grin, a devil's smile if there ever was one.  
  
"Don't you think it's impolite to ignore the one you came to visit?" Akito asked silkily as he shook his head in a chiding manner. "Perhaps you should be punished, ne?"  
  
His hand brushed the cheek near Hatori's good eye, making him flinch involuntarily. Akito laughed at that, a cold mocking sound that filled the dark confines of the room. He took a tiny bit of the skin on Hatori's right cheek and pinched.  
  
Hard.  
  
It was such a small action, but the most painful things sometimes came in tiny packages and this was no exception. It had Hatori wincing and realizing he'd have a bruise the coming day from the intensity of the pressure. He couldn't help but steal a glance at Tohru's still figure as he wondered if she had endured similar treatment. In Akito's case, it was all too likely. A soft, satisfied sight brought his regard back to Akito who was smiling gently once more, pleased with what he saw as recognition of his power.  
  
"Ne?" asked Akito as he turned around, leaving Hatori staring at the back of his head as he made his way across the wooden floor back towards Tohru. "What was it you wanted?"  
  
Hatori recalled his mission which, in light of the events that had just happened, was now of the utmost importance. "It's almost midnight. I'm here to take Honda-kun back to Shigure's."  
  
"Eh?" Akito paused, half-turning, his lips pursed in a petulant pout. "But I don't want her to go. She'll stay here."  
  
Hatori frowned, not liking where this was going. "But you said it was just for a day."  
  
"Oh? Did I say something like that?" Akito tilted his head as if trying to remember.  
  
"Hai. It's what I told Shigure, Kyou, and Yu-"  
  
Akito whirled in an abrupt dervish of motion, the vibrantly colored folds of his kimono flaring angrily as Hatori was suddenly faced with an enraged devil with dark fire burning in his furious gaze. Akito's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at Hatori. "Are you questioning me?" he hissed, the tension level in the room skyrocketing.  
  
Hatori swallowed hard as he sought to placate the demon before him. "Iie. Not at all."  
  
Like magic, Akito was suddenly all smiles again. "Good."  
  
Hatori breathed an inaudible sigh of relief at what he felt was a temporary escape from having the full wrath of Akito's temper unleashed upon them but he still cast an uneasy glance at Tohru. Although he felt that this was the best option for the time being, he was still loath to do it as it went against every grain of his better nature which clamored at him to take her and leave without a backwards glance.  
  
But he was a Jyunnishi and had to obey.  
  
One night, he thought, should be tolerable although Yuki and Kyou might not think so. He'd hear an earful from them when he returned without her, he was sure. But it was better this way in the long run, or so he told himself.  
  
It was the only thing he could do.  
  
"Then I'll take her back tomorrow morning," Hatori said, giving his consent for an extended stay.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Akito gave him a surprised look. "She's staying here."  
  
"You want her here for another day?" Dread was creeping through him.  
  
Akito laughed lightly. "Iie. Don't be such a baka. She's staying here for good."  
  
"What?" Hatori's eyes widened as his face paled. He hadn't been expecting this at all. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Hai. Of course I am. Hatori, you're so funny." Akito smiled happily. Then he frowned. "You wouldn't be thinking of going against me, would you?" He shot a dark look over his shoulder at Tohru before turning back to Hatori with a tight smile. "I don't think you'd like the consequences if you answer wrong."  
  
Helplessly, Hatori looked back, utterly trapped with no way out. He couldn't go against the head of the Honke, the pillar of power around which the Souma world revolved. He'd been raised to obey that rule and he couldn't change that, no matter how much he wished otherwise. However, there was still one thing left, one line that he wouldn't allow to be crossed and it gave him the strength to straighten as he stared down at Akito with his most forbidding expression.  
  
"Of course I won't." His gaze wandered to Tohru. "As long as she agrees, I have no problem with it."  
  
Akito clapped his hands in delight. "Maa, that works out perfectly then. You go and bring back part of her things tonight and get the rest tomorrow." He turned back towards Tohru, dismissing Hatori.  
  
"Wait!" Hatori gestured to Tohru who had never once looked up since he had entered the room. "I haven't heard her assent yet."  
  
"Really, Hatori! You can be so bothersome." Akito sighed in exasperation. "Ne, ne," said Akito. "Tell Hatori you agree. You'll stay won't you? Ne, won't you?"  
  
"Honda-kun," Hatori interjected. "You can answer truthfully. Do you want to go or stay?" he asked, silently urging her say she'll leave. He waited for her answer.  
  
"Hai," came a voice so soft Hatori had to strain to make out her words. "I'll stay."  
  
Akito smirked in triumph while Hatori closed his eyes in defeat, despair and guilty relief mingling within him, much to his shame. There was no helping it now. He might have taken action and intervened if she, an outsider who had no right to suffer the pain connected to the Souma clan, had protested. But falling into Akito's request to stay at the Honke placed her at the same level as the rest of the family, leaving Hatori incapable of interfering. Weathering through it, and helping others do the same along peripheral lines, was the best he could do.  
  
"What room should I take her things to?" Hatori asked as he slid open the door to go.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Hatori froze, disbelieving his ears but believing at the same time since he knew full well the cruelty of the speaker, before whirling around with seldom vented temper to confront Akito. But whatever words he might have spoken died unsaid as he took in the malicious expression on Akito's face, clear indication that the head of the Souma family was obviously deriving the utmost amount of enjoyment in relishing the emotional turmoil he brought about to others.  
  
Suddenly, Akito's features were swept with a boyish cheer, creating a wholesome appearance that seemed to make a lie of every dark event that had gone on before.  
  
"A joke, a joke." Akito waved a hand airily. "It was just a joke." He smirked. "Didn't you think it was funny?"  
  
Hatori was silent as he tried to keep his features blank, knowing he failed.  
  
"Really, Hatori!" Akito smiled in delight, voice playfully teasing, malicious incarnate considering the situation. "You're too serious!" He laughed in joyous merriment. "You need a better sense of humor. As if I'd do something so crass." He looked completely amused. "She most certainly will not be staying in my room. I do need my privacy after all and I can't have that by sharing a room with a girl."  
  
Relieved, Hatori decided to go before he was put through any more torment, feeling as strung out as a wet dishrag pulled through the wringer as it was. The idea of a sweet girl like Tohru sharing the same room as the dangerous and unpredictable Akito was too much to contemplate, sparking horrible images in his head that he would just as soon live without.  
  
But, just as he was sliding the door closed, prepared to carry out his next mission with little relish, Akito's voice floated back to him, the joyous sounding words causing him to freeze in his tracks.  
  
"She'll have the room next to mine." 


	3. The Call for Waiting

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
maa - 'well' or placating when strung together several times like saying 'now, now, now'  
  
iie - no  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 3: The Call for Waiting  
  
Stillness settled around them once again with the doctor's departure and Akito turned towards Tohru, his features composed in cold impassive lines and he looked down upon her from his position that towered above the crouched form. Head bent forward as it was, she was unable to see the tilting of lips that graced his expression as the ominous rustling of cloth swished through the quiet room with each step he took closer to her, narrowing the distance between them until he stood, legs pressed against her with light pressure.  
  
"Such a relief," he murmured lowly, voice snaking through the quiet of the room. "Alone again, just the two of us."  
  
He knelt down beside her, observing in satisfaction at the slight flinching of her body, such a tiny movement that might have gone unnoticed had he not been watching out for it. Taking joy in it, he resumed his earlier position, twining his arms about her languidly, an almost romantic gesture as he bent his head closer to whisper silkily into her ear, breath ruffling the rich brown strands of hair as he spoke in darkly hushed tone.  
  
"It might be a while until he comes back," he told her huskily. "Such a long wait might get boring, ne?"  
  
He threaded his fingers through her hair as he tilted her face up to look at him, taking pleasure in the distress he saw there. At it, his smile widened in a wicked smirk, causing her features to tense even more at the glint in his gaze, sinister in its intent, as he addressed her in that dangerously gentle manner of his that was full of foreboding.  
  
"What should we do to pass the time?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Despite the warmth of the summer night, Hatori felt a shill shiver through him as he stood outside Shigure's, hesitating to announce his presence to those within as his roiling thoughts pressed down upon him, giving him no sense of ease.  
  
What would he say to them? What could he say to them?  
  
He tried to formulate the explanation he'd give to everyone but his mind, often praised for being so intelligent and capable, came up blank, a rare experience for him and an unwelcome one at this point. An explanation may be lost to him but he knew well that the events about to unfold would put an end to the brief stretch of happiness that those within had been given these past months. After all, the one who had given it was currently at the hands of the one who always seemed to destroy it, shredding it into pieces that were incapable of being put back together.  
  
He stared out into the dark woods surrounding Shigure's residence, the sheltering trees reflecting the state of his mind as they began to take on the semblance of never ending bars of a desolate prison, one from which there seemed to be no escape. Even this far away from the Honke, out of sight of the man who headed their clan, he could still feel the long reach of Akito's insidious presence stretching across the distance to bind to him any who would dare to even attempt escape.  
  
"Hatori!"  
  
The banging of the entrance door and simultaneous shouts from Kyou and Yuki shattered the morose mood that had swallowed him and had him turning back to the house to see them and Shigure standing before him, dark figures to his eyes silhouetted by the light from within. And with their presence, Hatori's stalling came to an end as the time for explaining came to a head, something that could bring no good in its wake.  
  
Few things associated with Akito ever did.  
  
They must have been watching and waiting, pacing about like anxious hens, to see when Tohru would return to burst out of the house as suddenly as they had, Hatori thought. He could see the worry written all over their faces as their eyes flicked about, taking in the knowledge that he'd returned without the feminine bundle that he'd left with, a terrible realization it was. And it was those expressions of theirs, the dawning of a new kind of horrified fear, that made Hatori regret even more that nothing he had to say would ease that anxiety. On the contrary, the revelation of the recent turn of events would only increase their agitation although they seemed agitated enough with their exclamations, tight with tension.  
  
"Where's Honda-san?!"  
  
"Why isn't she with you?!"  
  
"Maa, maa, you two," came Shigure's placating voice. "Why don't we let Ha- san come in first?"  
  
"But-!" Kyou and Yuki both protested.  
  
"What would Tohru-kun say if you were to be so impolite as to make Ha-san stand outside like an unwanted guest? Hmmm?" Shigure wagged his finger in a chiding manner at the agitated teens.  
  
Kyou and Yuki paused, turned to look at Hatori and then at each other before moving out of the entrance they'd been blocking. They wanted answers fast but the quickest way to get them seemed to call for following Shigure's suggestion, at least temporarily.  
  
Kyou and Yuki waited impatiently, both thinking that the time it took for Hatori to take off his shoes once inside the house and to settle himself down at the living room table moved on much too slowly. Every moment of waiting caused the fear in their minds to intensify as they wondered about the whereabouts of the girl who had come to mean so much to them, worried because they had a terrible feeling that their worst apprehensions concerning her location were about to be confirmed. They dreaded it even as they still needed to know.  
  
"So," Yuki began sharply once they were seated. His determined features bored into Hatori, no longer willing to be denied answers. "Where is she?"  
  
Taking in the tense expressions of the teenagers glaring blackly at him, demanding immediate response, Hatori sighed inwardly as he prepared himself. There was no easy way to break the news to them, no method that could cushion the impact of his words, especially since his intuition said that they already had a suspicion as to his answer.  
  
"She's with Akito," he stated straightforwardly.  
  
"And you just left her there?!" Kyou burst out immediately, horrified that she'd been left alone with the violent head of the family, even though he'd been partially expecting such a revelation.  
  
"Well," Yuki demanded coldly as he speared the doctor with a glance, "did you?"  
  
The guilt he'd been feeling over that very action made the normally even- tempered doctor more easily provoked, especially when the accusations leveled against him came from two who he knew were the most worried of them all. Still, the words grated on his nerves that were already rubbed raw from his drive over as he imagined dealing with such a confrontation, causing Hatori to return the dagger-like gazes aimed at him with an angry glance of his own.  
  
"And what would you have had me do?" he bit out roughly. "Try to take her away, against Akito's wishes, and push him into one of his rages? Well?" he demanded when they remained silent. "What would you have had me do?"  
  
"I don't know!" Yuki shouted back.  
  
Yuki's usual calm and steady composure was wiped away in his increasing agitation, at the memories of just how bad things could turn at Akito's hands, and there were many of such events that he had to draw on, fueling the negative emotions that lay within him. Those shadowy dark images of the past, of terror and darkness mixed with pain, threatened to overwhelm him given the dire situation but he forced them back, knowing he couldn't allow himself to be swallowed by them now. He shook his head, the strain of his efforts reflected in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you should have done," he said with pained voice. "But you shouldn't have just left her. Not with him!"  
  
"She agreed to stay!" he shot back in a sudden need to defend his actions to them, to himself, the announcement leaving a shocked silence falling upon the other occupants of the room. A little more calmly, he related more of the details. "I asked her before I left if she wanted to stay and she agreed."  
  
Thinking rapidly despite the stunning effect of Hatori's imparted words, Yuki asked, "For how long? Another day?" If it was just another day then it would probably still be alright, he thought tensely.  
  
Hatori went still, not wanting to answer though he knew he must, as he replied, "Iie. Akito wanted her indefinitely."  
  
"What?!" Kyou and Yuki shouted in disbelief.  
  
Yuki shook his head. "I don't believe it. Honda-san wouldn't agree to that."  
  
"She did," Hatori stressed, looking him directly in the eyes. "I heard the words from her own mouth."  
  
"It couldn't have been willingly!" Kyou glared at the doctor. "She must have been forced to say that!"  
  
"Only three of us were in that room. Akito wasn't laying a hand on her when she consented. And I didn't see a mark on her," Hatori said, telling a half-truth.  
  
Was it good or bad hiding the fact that he couldn't see enough of her the way she'd been huddled to tell the extent of damage that Akito may have inflicted upon her? But to tell them would to be to send them rushing headlong into an explosive situation that could bring about a tragedy he was certain no one wanted to occur. Despite his own doubts as to the merits of his actions, Hatori kept silent.  
  
"Coercion doesn't have to be physical." Yuki's low whispering voice, obviously reliving his own torments, caught their attention. He turned his haunted gaze, tortured memories lying within it, to Hatori. "Just because she agreed, even though you didn't see anything wrong, that doesn't mean you should have left her there. Especially when you know how he can be."  
  
Those sentiments echoed too closely to his own and he experienced a new wave of guilt for not lending more help. He closed his eyes in regret, fighting back the feeling of helplessness at not being able to do more, only to have them snap open again at Shigure's cry.  
  
"Kyou-kun! What are you doing?"  
  
"What the hell does it look like?" The angry orange-haired boy paused by the entrance to the hallway to glare back at those still seated at the table, obviously upset and at the end of his tether. "I'm going after her and bringing her back!"  
  
"And how will you do that?" Shigure said, shaking his head. "Do you honestly think that the others living in the Honke will let you take her without a fight if Akito orders it? Especially you, the cat who remains outside of the Jyunnishi."  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Kyou practically screamed, unable to hold his emotions in check for the fear roiling inside of him, not for himself, but for someone whom he was afraid would easily break under the harsh hands of Akito.  
  
"For a start," Shigure told him, "try calming down a little. If you rush off into the middle of this without thinking, you'll end up making the situation even uglier. If that happens, then no one will be able to predict what the outcome will be." He gave the anxious teens a serious look. "Or who will get hurt."  
  
It was that last statement that got to them, the idea that Tohru's situation would only be worsened by being rash, doing something reckless that she would most likely have to bear the consequences of. That thought was almost as painful to the both of them as the idea of leaving her in Akito's malicious hands was. Although Kyou's body trembled with the strong urge to rush out of the house anyway, ignoring the Shigure's warnings, he forced himself to sit back down, to try and tamp down his volatile emotions that were yelling at him to go after her and confront Akito. Only the knowledge that someone else's emotions, hers, were on the line, not just his, gave him the strength to keep still and hear out what the others had to say.  
  
Yuki, restraining himself as well, looked at Shigure. "Well? Do you have any ideas about what to do?"  
  
"I do but," he blew out a breath, gaze flickering back and forth between Yuki and Kyou, "neither of you are going to like it."  
  
"Damn it! Spit it out already!" Kyou hated the suspense.  
  
Shigure braced himself for their reactions as he told them, "We should leave her there."  
  
"We can't do that!" cried Yuki.  
  
"You bastard!" yelled Kyou. "How can you even think that?!"  
  
"Is this what you were planning?" Yuki glared and Kyou joined him in the action.  
  
"How can you say that?" Shigure looked shocked. "How could I know he'd ask her to stay? I haven't spoken to him for quite a while, after all."  
  
"Still-" Yuki began only to be cut off by Kyou.  
  
"Gah!" Kyou cried, frustrated with everything as he shot to his feet again. "Enough talking! It's getting us nowhere!"  
  
"And what were you thinking of doing?" Shigure asked, expression bordering on disapproving. "Go off to rescue the damsel in distress from the evil villain and live happily ever after?" He shook his head. "This isn't some story that will turn out well in the end just because you want it to. It's real life. Our lives in the Jyunnishi circle, in the Souma clan." At their protests, he gave them a hard look. "Did you forget how our world works? Forget that the curse prevents the ones bearing it from directly harming the person who holds the lines to all of ours? And the consequences of even trying? Force is the one thing you won't be able to use against him, just as it's the only thing that could make him change his mind. Unless Tohru-kun walks out of there under her own power, or he decides to let her go, there's nothing anyone can do. And to try will only make things worse for her. You can be sure that he'll see to that."  
  
They all fell silent at that bit of reality, that there wasn't much they could do outside of whatever boundaries that Akito set before them. To the imperialistically structured Souma clan, he was their emperor and his word was law. To those bearing the Jyunnishi curse, he was all that and more, their God who had the power to do with them as he willed, even unto death.  
  
"Even so," Yuki's voice broke the silence, "how can we just sit back, not knowing what he's doing to her? How can we just leave her with him?"  
  
"I doubt he'll do much in the way of harming her," Shigure tried to reassure. "Things shouldn't get too bad as long as he's satisfied with what he wants." He shot a warning glance at Yuki and Kyou. "But he gets much more volatile and unpredictable when people interfere. That's why we should just wait for a while and see what happens, keeping our distance so we don't set him off. Perhaps, after he's satisfied some of his curiosity about her, he'll get bored and let her come back. Besides," he added, "Tohru-kun agreed herself to stay, didn't she? Do you really think you'll make her happy by trying to rescue her and bringing down Akito-san's punishment on you all?"  
  
Although Yuki and Kyou didn't like it, resisted it with every fiber of their beings, they also acknowledged the truth. With the double strictures of the curse and the traditions of the Souma family weighing down on them, there was a very limited amount that those under the burden of the Jyunnishi curse could do. As a gloomy air took them, Hatori frowned, wishing that he could change the situation, to make it better. But he couldn't. And the reason he'd come wouldn't improve the situation.  
  
"I need to collect Tohru-san's belongings. At Akito's request," he added quietly as all eyes zeroed in on him. He returned their gazes with a serious look of his own. "I should return with the effects she'll need most tonight and come back tomorrow for the rest." When Yuki and Kyou were about to protest, Hatori halted them, reflecting the weight of the situation by saying, "I've been here for quite a while already and it's not a good idea to keep him waiting too long, we all know that."  
  
Yuki nodded reluctantly as he stood up. "I'll get them. If it's the only thing I can do for her right now.." He shook his head as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Me, too." Kyou shot a belligerent glance at Yuki, daring him to refuse.  
  
For a moment, Hatori was afraid they were on the verge of another fight, the last thing they needed, now of all times. But to his relief, after exchanging a speaking glance between them, the two left without saying another word in a rare moment of simultaneous thought. Sounds of movement had him glancing over to see Shigure shifting, moving closer to the open sliding door that let the slight breeze of the summer night into the confines of the living area. Observing the calm expression on Shigure's face as he sat with folded arms while gazing off into the surrounding darkness of the woods beyond, Hatori frowned as Yuki's previous accusations crossed his mind.  
  
"Shigure." He waited until he was sure he had the dog's attention. "You really don't seem very surprised at this turn of events."  
  
A slow blink, an innocent gesture.  
  
"Don't try pulling that act on me," he bit out almost harshly. "Is this really part of your plan?"  
  
The slight smirk was his answer.  
  
Staring at his friend, Hatori couldn't help but say, "There are some times, Shigure, that you disgust me."  
  
Shigure laughed, a low amused sound. "You, too?" His head tilted up as he stared at the twinkling stars overhead, a picture of peace and harmony completely at odds with the topic of conversation. "Well, it's nothing I haven't thought of myself now and then. But I told you before, didn't I? To attain my goal, there's very little I won't sacrifice, no matter what happens as a result or who gets hurt in the process." He slid a sly glance in the doctor's direction, a cunning expression. "Ha-san must have thought so too. I've known you too long for you to hide anything from me. You didn't tell the whole truth about what went on back at the Honke because you knew that they'd immediately try and go after her. Am I wrong?"  
  
Hatori glared. "It was for everyone's best interests."  
  
"Really? Is that what Ha-san believes?" He tilted his head slyly. "Did Ha-san truly try as hard as he could have to get our little flower away from the devil? Or did he leave her there, hoping for a change, too?"  
  
Hatori let out an angry hissing breath, a quiet sound that sliced through the quiet that lay between them, but he held his silence because he feared that there was some harsh truth in Shigure's words. The guilt he'd been holding for not being more assertive in getting the girl out from under Akito hands, hands he knew full well the danger of, wouldn't let him free of the self-disgust directed at himself. Struggling to get his emotions under control, he tore his gaze away from his friend's smug figure and turned to the darkness of the night that enveloped the house. Once he had himself in check, he voiced the thought uppermost in his mind aloud.  
  
"Do you really think this will work?"  
  
"It's hard to say." Shigure continued staring out into the dark. "But it's a beginning and there's no turning back. For better or worse, things will change for us all. Only time can reveal whether or not that change will be a good one."  
  
The sound of footsteps had them turning to the hallway where Yuki and Kyou, each laden with several small bags, were coming towards them. The two teens stopped before the older men, their bodies radiating a mix of bitter acceptance and dark resolve. It was patently obvious that, although they were going along with the flow of the current situation they found themselves in, neither of them held any liking for the turn of events. Even so, they offered the bags to Hatori.  
  
"Take them," Kyou growled, practically shoving them at the doctor.  
  
"Hatori," Yuki said once the bags had been taken from him as well, "you'll probably have the most contact with them so we're expecting you to keep us informed." He stared at the two adults, something about them causing his earlier suspicions to return. "You will tell us if anything happens to Honda-san, won't you?"  
  
Hatori's glance flickered briefly between Yuki's demanding countenance and Shigure's interested expression as they awaited his reply. It was clear from Yuki's features that he suspected that there was something else going on even though he didn't have enough evidence other than a gut feeling to press the point further; but then Yuki always did have an uncanny knack for picking up on things, a credit to his elevated status as the mouse of the Jyunnishi. However, at the moment, it only served to burden him more as, between Yuki's suspicions and Shigure's manipulations, Hatori was place in an uneviable position that he detested even though he realized that it wasn't something that could be helped. And so, with that awareness in mind, he replied in the only way he saw fit.  
  
"Of course." 


	4. Painful Distance

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
maa - 'well' or placating when strung together several times like saying 'now, now, now'  
  
hai - yes  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 4: Painful Distance  
  
"Now you two," Shigure addressed Kyou and Yuki when Hatori had gone, "why don't you two relax a little? There's nothing you can do right now since you agreed to wait a bit to see how things go, ne?"  
  
As one, Kyou and Yuki turned away from the door the doctor had just exited from, after the discussion that had taken place prior to his departure, to glare at Shigure who was standing just behind them in the hallway. It was an angry glare, full of helpless frustration and dark distrust, and it had Shigure arching an eyebrow warily as he regarded them.  
  
"What?" Shigure asked. "It's no use getting mad at me, is it? I didn't do anything."  
  
Kyou and Yuki remained silent, still glaring.  
  
"Maa," went Shigure, scratching his head thoughtfully. "It's understandable you feel hostile considering the circumstances but, really, it's not healthy to worry so much, ne?" He regarded them through half- lowered eyelashes. "I'm sure Tohru-kun would say the same if she were here, ne?"  
  
Kyou and Yuki flinched.  
  
"In any case," Shigure said as if he didn't notice the rising tension spiking the air, "you should do something to take your mind off of it for the time being. Ah!" His face brightened as if he'd come up with a brilliant idea. "Why don't we watch TV?" He chortled. "Aya was just telling me the other day about this great new program that had lots of comedy and-" he broke off when he noticed their actions. "Wait, where are you going?" He pouted. "Don't you want to watch TV with me? Ah," he sighed longingly, "it'll be so lonely just by myself."  
  
"That's enough," Yuki spoke sharply, shooting Shigure's silly antics an icy gaze that clearly indicated he wasn't in the mood for such silliness. "I'm going to my room." His tone was as frigid as his gaze. "Don't bother me."  
  
Without another word, Yuki turned away, leaving them behind.  
  
As burning hot as Yuki's gaze had been icy cold, Kyou just glared silently at the dog in a heatedly furious manner before he too turned away, inadvertently traversing the same trail his rival had just taken just moments before.  
  
Shigure just stood there standing, staring after them, taking note of how the two of them who were usually so at odds were now almost exactly in tune, their actions almost mirroring each other as they struggled against something other than themselves as they foresaw a greater threat, one that appeared to bind them closer, even if they weren't consciously aware of it. An unusual sight it was, and possibly a promising one that was sure to bring about a change, a major event that would shake the foundation of their lives as they knew it and turn everything upside down in a chaotic upheaval from which there was no going back to what had been set before. For there was no denying the tension that hung thick in the air, like a string drawn taut and ready to unravel as all threads did eventually, either from being worn away gradually over time or in a sudden snap brought about from being under too much pressure. No matter how strong, all strings came apart with eventually; it was only a matter of when.  
  
Humming cheerfully, lips curled slightly as he headed for his own room.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Come in."  
  
As he had been bidden a short time before, a brief span that seemed to stretch on endlessly in his mind, Hatori once more slid open the door to Akito's chamber, dimly illuminated only by the traces of moonlight streaming in through the open outer doors. Within that darkened room, Hatori was further disheartened at the sight before him, the bulk of the remorse he had pushed back on the trip back from Shigure's returning with a sudden vengeful rush. He could see that she was seated in the exact same position she'd been in when he had left her nearly two hours ago, huddled on the floor with unbound hair shielding the features of a bent head.  
  
And beside her, rising from his seated position on the floor, was the cause of it all, Akito, beautiful darkness swathed in flowing colored silk.  
  
For one fleeting moment, the silken rustling of his kimono was the only sound in the room, the swishing of the delicate cloth with each of his movements sounding much like the dry rustling of dozens of nesting snakes as their scaly skins glided and rubbed against each other in darkened confines. It presented a lovely, if sinister, sight.  
  
"Hatori!" Akito cried in boyish delight at seeing him. "I was hoping it would be you. Really! What took you so long? I was expecting you back much, much sooner."  
  
The cast of his face grew more callously cold, an icy mask that inspired chills of foreboding, as he made his way closer to the doctor, silky cloth trailing lightly along on the floor behind him with his every step. And Hatori merely watched, breath bated, as Akito approached in languid motion, a silky glide that was almost feminine but was deceptively weak, masking the true strength of the malice that lay beneath the pretty surface.  
  
"Being so late," Akito chided playfully, smoothly. "You weren't doing anything behind my back were you? Hmmm?"  
  
Hatori quickly shook his head, wanting to stave off one of Akito's bouts of fury that could be quick to ignite. Having had much practice in it, Hatori bowed his head, a sign of submissiveness that strove to appease a power hungry tyrant, and spoke humbly in hopes of placating the dark lord of the manor.  
  
"Please excuse me for taking so long," he said quietly. "I stopped to put her things in the room you assigned her. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to be bothered by them."  
  
Akito immediately scowled. "And how would you know that?"  
  
He glared coldly as the furious atmosphere about him seemed to mount to a dangerous degree, spiking higher and higher with each passing second, prelude to something much worse about to come and spill forth into the darkened room. It sent chills prickling across Hatori's skin upon witnessing it, feeling it with the instinct for survival that lay inherent in any living being that longed to escape that which sought to destroy or devour.  
  
"Do you really think you can just presume to know everything on my mind?" Akito hissed. "Perhaps you have delusions of being the head of this clan to take the initiative by just assuming what I want like that. You really think I'm going to let this go, having you be so presumptuous as to act on what you imagine I want you to do?"  
  
Then, suddenly, he shrugged it off and gave the doctor a pleased look.  
  
"You were right. I'd rather not be bothered with such trivial details. Good thinking to be commended for. But try not to be so presumptuous on my account in the future, ne?" Akito's features turned sharp once more. "It's a good thing to keep in mind. Now," he said, abruptly switching tracks, "I'm sure putting her things away couldn't have taken that long. Her room is right next to mine after all." He smirked. "What else could have detained you? Well? Answer!" he demanded when he determined the responses to his questions weren't fast enough in coming.  
  
Hatori drew in a small breath as he prepared himself, warily bracing himself for whatever reaction Akito would instigate at his next words. But answers were what he'd been ordered to give and he did as he was commanded.  
  
"I also had to take the time to answer everyone's questions." His gaze flickered to the huddled girl. "About her."  
  
"Oh?" The pleased smile stretched across his face as Akito murmured, "Is that so?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And how did they take the news?"  
  
The excited expression on Akito's face as he asked was like that of a young child expecting gifts from Santa on Christmas, eager and edgy but confident that he'd get what he wanted in the end. It was all Hatori could do to keep his face as impassive as he could, trying to hide the disgust he felt at this entire situation and the people involved in it, including himself for pandering to it.  
  
"They weren't happy," he bit out, tone harsher than he meant it to be.  
  
Although Akito raised a brow at it, he didn't say anything, much more interested as he was in finding out about something else that consumed his thoughts. He leaned in a bit more, eagerness lighting up those dark eyes of his, excited in a horrible way that he had mastered to perfection.  
  
"Ne, Hatori," Akito said, "tell me exactly what their reactions were. And don't leave anything out. I'm sure Tohru-san is just as interested in what her friends had to say. Isn't that right?" He tilted his head. "Ne, Tohru-san?"  
  
A tiny shiver was the only answer she gave.  
  
"Ne, Tohru-san?" he said again, this time more forcefully, the tone growing colder and harder than it had been before, flicking like a whiplash in the silence of the room.  
  
"Hai."  
  
The feminine voice that floated in the room was faint and subdued, barely audible, and Hatori damned himself more for his part in making it that way, for being a party to the dampening of such a bright spirit. But whereas Hatori abhorred it, Akito took great joy in it, seemed to wallow in it, throwing a satisfied glance in her direction which she couldn't see, huddled with her back to them as she was, before returning his attention to the silent doctor and the answers he held.  
  
"See, Hatori? Tohru-san wants to know, too. And it would be terribly rude to ignore the wants of a guest, wouldn't it, Hatori?"  
  
Hatori shuddered at the cold enjoyment on Akito's features but gave the reply expected of him. "Hai."  
  
"Good, very good," Akito murmured, a wealth of satisfaction in those words. "Now, tell me what happened. What did they say? How did they react?" He smirked as he slid a sly glance in Tohru's direction. "How did Yuki react?"  
  
There was no helping for it, Hatori told himself repeatedly when he caught the slight stiffening of Tohru's crouched form. He tried to keep uppermost in his mind the thought that the important thing was to keep Akito satisfied. And so, Hatori answered all of Akito's questions, giving the Souma family head the answers he wanted to hear, watching as he seemed to grow more and more content at hearing how others were made to suffer because of his actions.  
  
Somehow, it never failed to both amaze and horrify Hatori to see how someone could derive such pleasure in inflicting emotional damage on other people. To Hatori, it seemed that Akito thrived on it, feeding off others' painful distress, happiest when watching those around him fall into agony by his machinations. Observing the obvious delight the head of the Souma family took when hearing about the strained reactions of his former victim, Yuki who Akito had once dragged into the darkest depths of despairing torment that still left their scars even to this very day, chilled Hatori to the core. It made the doctor fearful of the treatment that awaited Tohru at Akito's hands, hands that could turn painful or soothing depending on whatever whim decided to strike him.  
  
Akito was capable of many whims, unpredictable and dangerous.  
  
And when Hatori's account of the events back at Shigure's house was over, Akito began to laugh. There was a chilly sort of triumphant glee to that sound, piercing in its intensity within the quiet of the darkened room, still but for the actions of the one they were gathered here for. It held a harsh, abrasive quality that made the girl draw her legs tighter to herself while the doctor cringed at that sight and the laughter that echoed in his ears. As abruptly as the chilling noise had started, it stopped. The source of it letting out a little sigh of contentment as one arm draped in silk languidly came up to brush away a wayward strand of dark hair resting on his face, a gesture that bespoke of carelessness and a freedom from any worries.  
  
"Ah, well," Akito said airily as he turned to stare at silent girl. "It worked out as I predicted. In the end, they stepped aside, just like I knew they would. You see, don't you, Tohru-san? It's just like I told you, isn't it?" He smirked. "When it comes down to a choice between you or me, I'm their family, their head, their god. Of course they chose me, chose to fall into step with my desires." He tilted his head. "It's too bad, isn't it? They abandoned you, left you alone like I told you they would, turning their backs without a word."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
Hatori wasn't the only one temporarily frozen at his outburst. He couldn't believe it himself. The words had just popped out before he could even think about them, fueled by his growing anger at the harsh barbs Akito had been throwing at the defenseless girl who had, in his opinion, already undergone too much in too little time. But every impulse has its consequences, especially if one was a Souma, as Hatori knew full well and should have known better than to give into his impulses in such a fashion. Especially since he had already pressed his luck too often this night. Watching the gathering storm begin to brew around Akito, Hatori knew he needed to defuse it somehow before it broke and burst upon them all, raining all kinds of venom and destruction that they weren't yet prepared to deal with.  
  
"Time." Hatori flashbacked briefly what Shigure had told him. "Give it time."  
  
But Shigure's words weren't the only ones he remembered. There had also been the threat from Yuki backed up by Kyou's own glowering expression.  
  
"We can wait for a little while, but not for long. If things don't change soon enough," Yuki's gaze grew cold, "then we'll see what we can manage to do on our own."  
  
Those words echoed in Hatori's mind, remaining unvoiced for to speak them would be to make the devil before him, trembling in barely contained fury, lose complete control. The carefully edited version of accounts he had related to Akito in order to keep him mellow was on the verge of falling apart due to his own impulsive outburst and he needed to find a way to quickly put the situation back on more stable footing. And Hatori began thinking as fast as could to come up with a solution as Akito advanced on the doctor in brittle precise steps that brought him closer and closer until he was standing a hair's breadth away.  
  
"What. Did. You. Say." Akito's eyes, frozen chips of ice, bored into the doctor as he bit out the words to his question, one by one.  
  
Hatori swallowed hard, forcing back the fear brought about by having such a malicious presence so close at hand. "I meant that they were worried. They asked questions about Tohru-kun staying here indefinitely. Because she has responsibilities other than taking care of the house." Hatori slowly relaxed as he spoke, continuing with a little more confidence. "Even though she doesn't have to worry about school since it's summer break, she still works part-time for a living. She has to worry about how to meet expenses."  
  
Akito continued his piercing stare, searching for what Hatori didn't know but he kept his face as neutral as he could, partially holding his breath as he waited for the Souma head's next movements. When the rage seemed to leak out of the kimono clad figure as he slowly drew back, Hatori gradually allowed the tense muscles of his body to loosen. But Hatori kept his gaze trained warily on the dark-haired figure, watching as Akito calmly drew up one side of the silken garment that slipped off his shoulder, looking almost carefree as a slight smile graced those coldly pale features.  
  
"So," Akito said, tone indicating a dark kind of amusement. "They're worried are they?" He let out a light little chuckle. "How nice to know."  
  
The words were drawled out with all the blissful satisfaction that brought to mind a predatory tabby cat that had struck success with his hunt and was rewarded with swallowing a plump little canary for his efforts. Thin lips curled as thoughts flickered rapidly within those dark eyes set into that beautiful wintry pale face. Hatori remained silent, able only to watch and wonder at whatever ideas bloomed in that sequestered dark mind that seemed to bring about such chillingly strong delight that the doctor could practically feel the force of it vibrating off of Akito in massive waves. But the vibrations suddenly dissipated, shrugged off by Akito as he gave a little sigh, slanting Hatori an arched look.  
  
"If that's what they're worried about, you have my permission to tell them not to bother. The company she works for is under the Soumas, isn't it?" He waved a dismissing hand. "It's easily taken care of. If it's about expenses, reimbursement can be arranged so that she's paid whatever she would have earned working for the duration of time that she stays here. And she can have her job waiting for her when she leaves." He smiled again. "If she leaves. After all, it's too soon to tell how the cards will fall, isn't it? Tohru-san and I are only just starting to get to know each other. Aren't we, Tohru-san?"  
  
"Hai," came the faint whispered reply after a moment's pause.  
  
"That's right," Akito murmured, dark eyes fixed intensely on her figure. "We've still got much to talk about, you and I." Then he turned back to Hatori, airily waving a hand in her direction. "It's getting late and I need my rest. Remove her."  
  
The abrupt switch had Hatori blinking but he wasted no time in getting her out of there. He had her up, head still bowed and hair concealing her features as it fell forward, and almost out the door when Akito's voice halted them, freezing them in place warily.  
  
"Wait!" came the sharp order. Akito stared hard at Tohru's back. "Just a reminder. Tohru-san should remember our promise, ne? Because it's very rude to break a promise. You know what the consequences will be if you go back on your word, don't you? Don't you?" he repeated sharply.  
  
Her head bobbed once in agreement.  
  
"Good." He made a shooing motion with one hand. "You may go now."  
  
Although Hatori was aching to ask what promise was made between the two, he knew this wasn't the time to inquire about it, if ever there would be. Hatori guided her out as quick as he could, sliding the door closed behind them, immediately feeling safer with that fragile barrier between them and the monster who ruled on the other side. He let out a relieved breath as he led her further away, and yet not so far as he merely took her to the room set aside for, next to Akito's.  
  
He stood at the doorway of her new room, unlit but for the moonlight trickling in through the window, with her beside him and stared at that space, empty but for the futon laid out on the floor and the few bags containing her meager belongings. To him, it seemed such a barren place, not fit for the sunny girl who had come to brighten the shadowy existence of the Jyunnishi.  
  
Doubts returned to him again about the wisdom of leaving her here, no matter what Shigure said, to suffer who knows what at Akito's hands. So thinking, he turned to the silent figure whose head was still bent as if in shame. He spoke to her in a low voice, careful to be as quiet as he could since they were right next to Akito's room and the dividing walls and doors, constructed of wood and paper as they were, did little to muffle the sounds of conversation.  
  
"I can still take you out of here," he offered softly, not really sure he would truly be able to accomplish such a task.  
  
At those words, she slowly raised her head and Hatori was able to see her face for the first time since he'd first brought her into the Honke and left her in Akito's care. He bit back a gasp at the complete change those once optimistic features had undergone as his eyes ran over them in the dim lighting of the room.  
  
Whereas once the creamy skin of her face had been smooth and unblemished, now it was marred by the angry purplish color of a bruise that was taking hold, courtesy of Akito's pain bequeathing hands. But that wasn't the worst of it, Hatori thought. No, the most terrible thing were her eyes, once so sparkling and brimming with life that they could light up an entire room no matter how cast in shadows it may be. But that shine had been dulled to the blank glassy gaze that stared up at him now as a faint trace of her former bright smile tried painfully to work its way across her lips while her words came out low and a bit hoarsely.  
  
"To still worry about me like this, Hatori-san really is kind."  
  
He wasn't, Hatori wanted to say, guilt rolling over him at her words. Although she had suffered, was still suffering, she was still trying to comfort him, even though he was the one who had brought her here in the first place. In the face of her miseries, he couldn't bring himself to ask about the promise Akito had mentioned, instinctively knowing that it would only pain her more and he didn't want to place any more pressure on her than there already was.  
  
"I'm not kind," he muttered. "But I want to do whatever I can to help you."  
  
Tohru closed her eyes and shook her head. "Please, don't try." Her voice was soft. "It will only make things worse. For everyone."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please." Her gentle murmur forestalled any protests he had been about to make. One hand came wearily up to rub at her forehead. "I'm a little tired. Although I know it's rude of me to ask, could Hatori-san please leave so I can rest?"  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"  
  
"Hai." She summoned up a pale mirror of her usual reassuring smile. "It's what I want."  
  
Hatori sighed. It was against his better judgment but if that's what she said, then he couldn't do anything about it short of kidnapping her and spiriting her away himself. It was an impossible situation all around, he thought as he stepped out of the room while she moved further in. One hand on the door, prepared to slide it closed, he paused to look at her, her back facing him.  
  
"Then I'll be leaving."  
  
"Hai," she said, never turning around. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," he said softly, sliding the door closed behind him, leaving her standing in the middle of her darkened new room.  
  
Alone.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
In the distance, farther away, in two separate rooms of the same house Kyou and Yuki laid in the dark as the quiet of their surroundings pressed around them, laying shadows to play across them as they stared at nothing, still as they were consumed by their thoughts. They pondered the same things, unknowingly, alone and yet not alone in their thoughts as the same longings and desires flowed through them, urging them towards some course of action that they couldn't take.  
  
After all, they had promised to wait.  
  
But they didn't want to. 


	5. Morning Resolutions

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
maa - well  
  
oi - hey  
  
hajimemashite - commonly used in greeting, 'pleased to meet you'/ 'how do you do?'  
  
yoroshiku onegaishimasu - commonly used in greeting, 'it's a pleasure to meet you'  
  
iie - no  
  
hai - yes  
  
sumimasen - excuse me/ I'm sorry  
  
ohayo gozaimasu - good morning  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 5: Morning Resolutions  
  
"Kyou-kun, what are you doing?" Shigure sounded surprised. "You're up early this morning."  
  
"What does it look like?" Kyou kept his attention on what he was doing. "I'm making breakfast," he muttered. "Have to get up a little earlier to do that."  
  
An eyebrow arched but Shigure remained silent, a quiet and thoughtful expression on his face that Kyou couldn't see with the way his concentration was focused with whatever it was he that he was stirring on top of the stove, the only sounds in the quiet room being those of cooking and the natural noises that filtered in from outdoors. It was an unusual sight, to say the least, as Shigure could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Kyou in the kitchen cooking something that required more preparation than pouring cold milk over a bowl of cereal. And though she wasn't here, Shigure had no doubt that this sign of domesticity from Kyou had something to do with Tohru.  
  
Testing the waters, he sidled closer to where Kyou stood with his back facing outwards, as if shutting out in his own way everything else but the task at hand. Shigure was close enough to peer into the pot and, upon doing so, he teased playfully as he usually did whenever the occasion arose.  
  
"That's a lot of food for one person," Shigure said lightly. "I had no idea you had such a large appetite."  
  
Kyou just grunted, ignoring him.  
  
Shigure paused, not used to that reaction, and decided to prod a little more. "You'll share, won't you?" he whined, leaning his body against Kyou's like a dead weight. "You wouldn't want me to starve to death, would you?"  
  
"If you want breakfast, you have to wait for it," Kyou said tonelessly. "It's not done yet."  
  
Shigure drew back, examining Kyou with narrowed eyes that the teenager failed to notice, concentrated on cooking as he was as he continued to stir in methodical motions, almost mechanical in a way. Truly, Kyou's reactions were beyond the norm because, under usual circumstances, he would have been quick to rise to the verbal baiting, not to mention the physical contact from when Shigure had leaned against him knowing that the touch would be hated. But not an angry word was spoken, not one punch pulled. Instead, the words had been toneless and lackluster, devoid of energy or any emotion aside from those tied to depression.  
  
No doubt, Shigure thought, Yuki would be similar, probably still closeted up in his room at the moment with whatever was weighing on his mind, the same things weighing on Kyou. Although the depressive quiet that lay within the interior of the house would most likely have a dampening effect on the usual liveliness, Shigure did find it interesting in its own way even though the next few days might prove dull in terms of activity around the house. Besides, he knew it couldn't last.  
  
"You're cooking breakfast for everyone?" Shigure just couldn't help poking at him, wanting some reaction. "Even your most hated rival?"  
  
A noncommittal grunt was his reply, which was, really, an answer in itself.  
  
"Oh, my. What a surprise! Kyou-kun's being such a wonderful house helper today!" Shigure cocked his head. "I'm sure Tohru-kun would be excited if she knew."  
  
There was a brief pause, a frozen moment, before Kyou resumed his stirring, such a little thing but one Shigure picked up on since he had been watching out for it. He was pleased to have gotten a reaction even though he wasn't completely sure as to the reasons behind it but he shrugged it off, positive that it was inconsequential in the long run. Knowing there would be little reaction to his quips today from Kyou, as well as Yuki, Shigure made his exit because, after all, it wasn't much fun to play with those who offered no response.  
  
"Maa," he went just as he exited, leaving thoughts of the girl who was at the heart of the situation lingering in the air, "we can tell her when she comes back."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She woke as sunlight filtered in through the window, the warmth of the sun's rays falling across her sleepy features, rousing her from her drowsy slumber. Awareness stole upon her as sounds of the morning gradually melted into her consciousness: the droning of summer insects, the chirping cries of birds, the faint rustling of tree leaves ruffled by a passing breeze. All were familiar noises that lightened her heart.  
  
With a tiny yawn, she sat up, rubbing at bleary eyes, as she made ready to greet the new day. Lethargic thoughts of what she could prepare for today's breakfast trickled across her sluggish mind as she did her best to blink away the last vestiges of sleep, hazily looking about her as she tried to focus herself. But any traces of sleepy fogginess dissipated immediately upon the realization of the evidence before her.  
  
She wasn't in her room.  
  
Gone was the large pink bed she'd spent many a nights in, replaced with the cushiony mattress of a futon laid out across the wooden floor warmed by the summer sun. Instead of her things neatly arranged in their designated spaces in or upon her set of drawers, they were jumbled together, still in the bags they had been brought over in. The warmth of the morning faded away, replaced by a chill as the reality of her situation returned to her, seeping into her mind with the unavoidable truth that seemed even more glaring in daylight than under the cover of darkness of the night.  
  
This wasn't where she was supposed to be.  
  
She was no longer in the haven of Shigure's house, no longer expected to prepare the meals or perform the other household chores that had been hers to execute with surety since she had begun living there. Now her life was cast into uncertainty, the safe structure of her days falling apart, and she wondered what to do with herself in this new sphere she had been set into, a place where her role would be dictated by the one who lorded over her friends and, at present, even her.  
  
Her friends.  
  
At the thought of them, a depressed mood settled upon her as her shoulders drooped and she wondered how they were doing, worried over how they'd get along without her, hoped they were well in spite of her own concerns about this new situation they all found themselves in. Loneliness and doubts pressed down upon her and she shifted in agitation, needing something to distract her from her train of thought, made restless from the oddity of being inactive with nothing to do, no schedule to follow and cling to.  
  
She felt useless.  
  
Her eyes fell upon the bags containing her belongings, placed off to the side. She hadn't bothered to touch them last night other than to retrieve her nightclothes which she had immediately put on before curling into the futon left to her, hoping that sleep would come to claim her and chase the memories of the past hours away. Now she reached for them, her anchor, something solid to hold onto in the multitude of uncertainties that presently surrounded her.  
  
She concentrated on the task of delving into the bags and discovering just what had been packed away for her: clothes, grooming accessories, summer homework for school, her mother's picture which had been swaddled in the material of her clothes with care to insure that it would arrive safely on the trip over. It was the last item that caught her full attention, or rather, the two folded notes that were laid upon the cool glass of the picture frame.  
  
She carefully unfolded them, reading their contents out loud to herself.  
  
"Honda-san," she recited softly, "I hope this note finds you well. There's much I want to say, but not enough time. Shigure said to wait, to see what happens, to keep our distance, that it's what you would want. We agreed and I hope it's the right decision, that it really is what you want. But, Honda-san, I pray that this will only be for a short while and you'll come home soon. Hatori promised to do his best to keep us informed so if there's anything, anything at all, that you want done, then tell him and we'll do our best to follow through. Whatever it takes. In the meantime, don't worry yourself over us and please concentrate on taking care of yourself. We would all be very concerned if anything were to happen to such an important member of our house. Yuki."  
  
A soft bittersweet smile touched her face at the concern underlying the brief message. Her smile widened even more at a glance at the next note, unsigned and even shorter than the previous one, very much like its creator.  
  
"Oi," it began, "If something's wrong, let us know and we'll come bust you out. And don't go stupid worrying about the dumb dog and damned mouse. I'll take care of the house stuff while you're gone. Just hurry up and get back."  
  
The words before her began to waver and blur and she had to blink rapidly to still the emotional tears that threatened to flow. A part of her feared that she'd never be able to get them to stop once they started falling in a never-ending cascade and she didn't want to be that weak, so undeserving of the care and concern given to her, inherent in the notes bestowed upon her. They were such small things, and yet so much more as they represented the worries that she knew everyone must be feeling for her, just as she had for them. And she wanted badly to see them, to return to the familiarity of what she had known. The emotions were so strong that she could practically taste them. But she knew that such a thing was impossible right now.  
  
She had promised.  
  
For better or worse, she had bound herself to him and couldn't go back. She breathed deeply, repeatedly, to steady herself as she told herself over and over to be strong so that she wouldn't bring disappointment to those who had conferred their affection to her, so that she wouldn't disappoint herself. To be weak would be to betray the emotions everyone had entrusted to her and she couldn't allow herself to do such a thing. To be worthy of warranting such sentiments directed towards her, she had to scrounge up every last bit of courage she possessed and forge ahead, no matter what the outcome may be.  
  
"Mother," she addressed the picture she held, "I'll do my best. For everyone."  
  
With that thought in mind, she determinedly set herself to prepare for the day. After placing her mother's picture safely to the side and tucking the notes snugly between the pages of her schoolbooks to protect them from damage, she began to dress for the day.  
  
But as she unbuttoned the top of her pajamas, more and more flesh was revealed to the light of day, highlighting the angry purple blemishes that speckled the smoothness of her skin that had been concealed last night beneath her clothing. She touched her face, the faint pain reminding her that not everything was concealed.  
  
It was strange how she had forgotten them for a while and how the bruises seemed to hurt more when she could see them.  
  
She shuddered when she recalled the hands that had administered them, taken delight in inflicting them, the darkness of the room emphasizing the black volatile emotions he'd radiated then. Although, she thought, it hadn't been the pain that had bothered her so much as the shock of receiving such treatment. And worse than the physical torments had been the snaking whispers that had wrapped around her in the oppressing shadows, lashing and caressing at the same time, low dark murmurs that had related what had been, what was, what would be.  
  
And all of it was at the power of his whim.  
  
She shook her head, as if trying to shake away those dark thoughts as well, and quickly dressed, avoiding looking at her marred flesh as much as possible until concealed by a barrier of cloth. But when she'd finished dressing, stowed away her pajamas, and folded her futon up and placed it off to the side, there was nothing left for her to do. She was unfamiliar with the workings of the Honke and wasn't sure of how to go about it, how the place was structured, whether she needed to ask permission before doing anything or not. Did she have to wait to be summoned before doing anything? She just wasn't sure and resolved it to herself she shouldn't take anything upon herself without checking, that the safest method would be to simply remain as she was and wait.  
  
She didn't want to make him mad.  
  
That was the uppermost concern in her mind. The bruises on her body were proof of that as they gave off twinges of pain with any wrong move she made. And she was sure that he'd only been annoyed for the most part, that she hadn't even come close to seeing what he was truly capable of were he to lose control of the volatile rage she sensed deep within him. He was unpredictable, shifting moods so rapidly that she couldn't keep up. She couldn't read him, his emotions, although that could have been partly because her own emotions had been in an upheaval as well. But she had a feeling that anyone would have a hard time deciphering what was on his mind, how to deal with him. The only thing she was certain of was that, for everyone's sake, keeping him as calm as possible was of utmost importance. For that purpose, she needed to do whatever she could to the best of her abilities to keep him satisfied. And so she told herself to wait until he called for her for whatever reason it might be.  
  
Still, despite her resolve, she couldn't help but stiffen at the sound of light tapping on the paper of the sliding door to her room. Even to her ears, her voice sounded too tight when she voiced her permission to enter. When the door slid open, she couldn't help but sag a little in relief to see that the person revealed wasn't whom she was expecting at all but rather a serious-faced middle-aged woman dressed in traditional Japanese kimono. She watched as the woman bowed.  
  
"Hajimemashite," she greeted. "My name is Souma Natsuki."  
  
With wide-eyes, Tohru quickly bowed back as she responded, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. I'm Honda Tohru."  
  
"I know." Natsuki stared back at her with an unfathomable gaze before sliding it away. "I'll be serving you for the duration of your stay. If there is anything you need, please ask me."  
  
Tohru started to protest. "Oh, I don't want to bother-"  
  
"It's by Akito-san's order," Natsuki said firmly. "I'm to ensure that you have everything you require." She glanced down. "With his approval."  
  
"Of course," she said softly, depression sneaking upon her once more at the reminder of whom she was bound to. Still, she did her best to not let it get her down, chasing away the negative emotions, and smiled at Natsuki. "I'm sorry for imposing on you but I'll try not to trouble you too much."  
  
Natsuki blinked. "Iie. I don't mind." Then she motioned with her hand to proceed down the hallway. "Akito-san has requested your presence. Please follow me."  
  
"H-hai," Tohru stuttered as nervousness fluttered within her.  
  
She stepped out of her room, sliding the door closed behind her before she began trailing a few paces behind Natsuki.  
  
Though the distance between her room and Akito's was short, her nerves and worries made it seem longer. The most trivial things that popped into her mind on their brief journey only served to make her more anxious. She fretted over whether she'd made any noises this morning loud enough to disturb or annoy him, wondered how she should greet him after what had transpired last night, became uneasy at the state of her dress.  
  
Suddenly that thought concerned her most, consuming her mind above all else as she worried over how common her clothes were and if it was rude of her to appear before him like this. Judging from Natsuki and Akito's clothes, the style of dress that seemed to be favored within the Honke was that of traditional Japanese. Since Akito was the head of the clan, such a trend probably reflected his tastes.  
  
She ran her fingers over the bottom of her own shirt that she'd gotten for a bargain at a summer sale. She'd been happy with it at the time but now, on her way to meet the one whose benevolence she was presently dependent upon, it bothered her more than she thought it would. But there was nothing she could do about it. Even with her part-time job, she didn't have the money it took to buy a kimono as expensive as one cost. She could only go as she was, in the plain clothes her meager funds had stretched to allow her to purchase, and pray that the Souma head wouldn't be offended by it. She didn't know what would happen if just this little thing were to set him off.  
  
Something terrible, at least, she was sure.  
  
A low scraping noise tore her from her roiling thoughts as she realized they had reached the entrance of their destination while she watched Natsuki sliding the door to the room open. The nervous tension that trembled throughout her body grew worse as she watched Natsuki bow respectfully to the occupant within and then motion for her to enter. Her concentration upon her apprehensions were so strong, she couldn't help but let out a startled gasp at the sound of the door sliding closed behind her, a soft vibration that seemed to hold a ring of finality as it echoed in the otherwise silent room, grating on her taut nerves at this sign that she was being left on her own.  
  
That she was alone with him.  
  
Drawing in a shuddering breath as she tried to calm herself, she slowly turned to look at the other person in the room only to find that he wasn't exactly inside. As they had been last night, the outer doors of the room had been slid open all the way, allowing the light of the sun to wash away the shadows of the interior. He laid with his back to her, head propped up on one arm, just beyond those doors, sprawled across the wooden floor that extended outside like a porch. From her viewpoint, he was framed by the opening, presenting a lovely pastoral picture set as he was against the backdrop of the outdoor garden that was bathed in the glow of summer sunlight. It was such a peaceful scene and she was at a loss of what to do.  
  
Should she greet him as good manners dictated and break the tranquil silence of the setting? Or remain silent and wait until she was addressed first?  
  
Thoughts whirling as she tried to figure out what to do, she recalled that Natsuki hadn't uttered a single word once they'd reached the room. Although Natsuki had said her last name was Souma, which meant she was related somehow to the head of the clan, she also seemed to have the status of a servant. If the accepted custom of the Honke was that even a servant who bore Souma blood should remain silent in the presence of the family head, then didn't that mean she should stay quiet as well? After all, with her orphaned status and being dependent upon living with the Souma family, wasn't she of an even lower class than a servant with relational ties to the clan?  
  
She came to the conclusion that voicing a greeting could be construed as an attempt to overstep the boundaries of her position and resolved to wait until she was called upon, not wanting to appear rude in anyway on the first day of her official residence in the Honke. And so she remained still as the time lengthened and continued to stretch on, began growing drowsy once again, eyelids drooping, as the silence lulled away her tension into a state of serenity.  
  
"How long are you going to remain like that?"  
  
The sharp voice jerked her immediately out of her daze, heart leaping to her throat, as her eyes snapped wide open and glanced at the figure that had spoken. She found that he had rolled over until he was facing her, still lying prone across the outer boards of the porch, the colorful layers of his kimono cushioning him from the hard wood floor. Gazing at him, she thought, not for the first time and probably not the last, that he really was extremely beautiful, the attractiveness of his almost feminine appearance rivaling that of even Yuki's.  
  
Once again, the idea crossed her mind that the Souma clan was filled with princely men. But whereas Yuki might be considered a prince of light with his fair looks, the one in front of her had to be the opposite with a darkness that went beyond the physical that even the brightness of the summer could do little to fade.  
  
"Well?" prompted Akito.  
  
She stiffened at the sound of that cold voice, a wintery and chilly tone that sent shivers down her spine, when she realized that she had allowed her mind to drift again while she'd been caught up in examining his appearance. She silently berated herself for being rude enough to stare and for allowing her mind to wander elsewhere. She stared back at him with wide eyes, scrambling for an idea for what to do, trembling when that dark gaze of his narrowed at her in a way that had little to do with mercy and everything to do with inspiring fear.  
  
"You're very rude, aren't you? Staying silent so long without announcing your presence. You didn't even bother to greet me."  
  
At those cold words spoken so harshly, her eyes rounded in horror. He had been expecting her to speak first? She had guessed wrong about what action she was supposed to take and now he thought she was rude when she'd done her best to try not to appear that way. Visibly upset, she bowed deeply in apology, doing what she could to rectify any discourtesy seen on her part.  
  
"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to offend you." She straightened, giving him a nervous look. She saw that he was still staring at her with what she assumed to be a somewhat expectant look, as if waiting to hear her utter something else, and she struggled to find just what it was that he wanted her to say. "Ohayo gozaimasu."  
  
His gaze bored into her for so long in wordless silence that she grew even more agitated, heart thudding even faster as she wondered if she was expected to do more. But her mind drew a blank and she couldn't think of anything else. She tried to steel herself, preparing for whatever lashing he'd rain down upon her for her rudeness as the fearful tension within her mounted.  
  
Futile preparations as the explosion she waited for never came.  
  
He gave a bored sigh as the intensity in his gaze lessened, causing her to muscles to sag in relief at her reprieve as her greeting, belated as it might be, seemed to have won acceptance. A part of her was amazed that such a small issue had become of such importance in such a short amount of time. And she wondered if all such trivial matters were to take the same weight in the course of her stay and imagined that, if so, it was going to be exhausting for her. But she warned herself not to let her mind drift again and risk his further irritation, setting herself to the task of focusing her concentration attentively on him, watching carefully for any hint that would indicate his mood and give her a foothold as to what method would be best to take in her dealings with him. So alertly was she waiting that she immediately caught the tiny flicker of his hand as he motioned her closer.  
  
"Come here," he commanded.  
  
She obeyed instantly and was by his side in moments. She stood there uncertainly, looming over him in her standing position. It was a disrespectful position, she thought, for her as the guest to tower over someone of such an elevated status as the head of the Souma family. So thinking, she lowered herself until she was kneeling on the floor, legs folded beneath her, keep her eyes politely averted from staring directly at him.  
  
"Did I give you permission to sit down?"  
  
Her gaze flew to his, panic chasing across her features at having done something construed as impolite once again, distressed emotions that his sharp eyes picked up on right away.  
  
Satisfied with the reaction, he allowed a thin smile to curl the tight line of his lips, reveling in the power he held over her, over everyone. His hand came up, feathering over the purple blemish on her cheek that seemed even darker with the light from the sun falling over it, highlighting it. He so enjoyed that brown gaze that was focused upon him; fear that he was the cause of reflected in their depths. He took even more pleasure at the shock that entered those brown orbs at the next words that fell from his lips.  
  
"Take off your clothes." 


	6. Silken Bonds

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
hai - yes  
  
iie - no  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much  
  
sumimasen - excuse me/ I'm sorry  
  
onsen - hot springs  
  
tabi - Japanese socks with a split in them for the large toe so that they can be worn comfortably with sandals  
  
ano - umm, a sound expressing hesitation  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 6: Silken Bonds  
  
"What?"  
  
The word was hoarsely gasped as she stared at him in disbelief, certain she had heard wrong, that her ears were playing tricks on her because it was absolutely impossible to her mind that Akito could have said what she thought he just did. But the cruel enjoyment she found within that dark gaze trained upon her face caused a sinking feeling within her as fear stole over her that, no, her ears had not been mistaken, she had heard correctly the first time.  
  
"Must I repeat myself?" His eyes narrowed, an unpleasant gesture, as temper swirled in their depths. "You know how I hate that."  
  
"Hai, but-"  
  
She broke off, wincing in pain at the sudden sharp tug on a strand of her hair. Fearfully, she took in that furious dark gaze that bored into her and tilted her head to try and relieve the pressure brought about by his tight grip on her hair as he kept the tension taut to an unpleasant level that caused her scalp to ache with his cruelty, an unmerciful thing that she had awakened without meaning to.  
  
"Don't argue with me," he hissed angrily. "Or are you going to break our pact so easily?" He gave another sharp tug. "Answer me!"  
  
"Iie," she replied quickly, blinking back tears of pain. "I won't break it."  
  
Pulling her hair, he drew her closer until she was practically leaning over him, volatile gaze never releasing hers. He whispered to her harshly, "Don't forget it. You for them. It's a simple trade, really, don't you think?"  
  
She gave a slight nod, muscles trembling at the effort to hold her body arched over him in the uncomfortable position she was in as she listened to his words.  
  
"You should be grateful, really," he told her. "Here I am, being kind enough to offer you a way to repay them after all they've done for you, after what all the Soumas have done for you by taking you in when you had nowhere else to go. And they," he spat out, "those ungrateful relations of mine will be let off easy. They don't deserve it after how they've been behaving but, as a gesture of my benevolence, I'm willing to let it go. But," he said, voice suddenly turning soft and caressing, "that all depends upon you, now, doesn't it? And you will uphold your end of the deal, won't you? Ne, won't you?"  
  
She nodded, swallowing hard.  
  
"Good girl." He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "I told you last night and I'll tell you again; it's not fair for me to uphold my end of the bargain if you don't do a good job of keeping your own. I didn't have that many conditions, really. They're not that difficult to stick to, ne?"  
  
She shook her head in reply.  
  
"That's right." He gave her a happy smile. "Remember to do everything I say and it will all work out just fine. Remember," the look on his face turned fierce, "until I say that it's over, you're mine to do with as I see fit. Isn't that right?"  
  
"Hai," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
His expression was pleased as he regarded her and, as a reward, he released her hair, allowing her to sink back into a more comfortable sitting position. He enjoyed the distress etched upon her features, proof of the effect that he had on her. She was so much fun to play with and she belonged to him now. He'd won and taken her away from the others, taken the one who had turned them against him and put her under his power. He was the victor and he relished in pushing her ability to keep the promise she had made to him to the limits. He was very, very eager to see how much she could take.  
  
"Now that that's settled," he said, tone hardening, "take off your clothes."  
  
He watched silently with dark mirth as she bit her lip nervously, refraining from further protests, while her trembling hands came up and paused at the top button fastening her shirt closed. Her face was pale as her gaze darted anxiously around, no doubt scanning the outer gardens where their position placed them in full view of anyone who might happen to venture by. Her distressed eyes flickered to his hard ones, meeting them before she gave a convulsive swallow and began to undo the row of buttons with fumbling fingers until the last one was undone. He observed her avidly and without mercy when she hesitated, darting another fretful look about their open surroundings before taking a deep, shuddering breath prior to shedding it off, leaving her torso bare but for the plain white bra that cupped her breasts. As he continued to stare, pink began to spread across her chest and face, replacing the paleness as her flesh shivered despite the warmth of the summer temperature.  
  
"The skirt, too," he commanded.  
  
She stood up slowly, flushed in frightened mortification, still darting nervous glances around the area while avoiding the dark gaze that remained intent upon her. With shaking hands, she undid the side zipper and slid the material of her skirt down. Then she stood there, clad only in her undergarments in the open setting, pulse beating frantically as she trembled. Wordless silence fell heavily between them until, going pale with anxiety once again, she reached behind her to unhook the clasp of her bra.  
  
"Leave it."  
  
Startled, she glanced at him to find him gazing at her with an impassive expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking but was relieved at the command, nonetheless. It was discomfiting enough for her to stand before him as scantily clad as she was but she took comfort that she was, at least, still wearing something. It's just like wearing a bikini, she told herself. But no matter how often she repeated that thought to herself, it didn't stop her embarrassed flush at being practically nude from returning, especially when he rose up and began to circle her, the material of his loose kimono making light noises as it dragged upon the wooden floor as he walked around her.  
  
Uncomfortable, she crossed her arms across her exposed chest, watching him warily.  
  
He noticed her reaction and her obvious discomfort amused him, pleased him. He was silent as he circled her, knowing that it would only heighten the tension as the wordless quiet drew on while he eyed her, taking in the purpled blemishes that marred her flesh. His lips curved, remembering the delight he'd taken in marking her last night when he'd outlined the consequences in store for her if she failed to obey him to his satisfaction. He had pinched and twisted flesh, administering tiny stinging pains that had brought tears to her eyes, careful to place them only where skin was concealed by her clothes. The tiny bruises were a wonderful secret between him and her; no one would even think about them unless they were seen and Akito had taken great deal of glee when Hatori had seemed none the wiser.  
  
Now, in the light of day and without the concealing barrier of clothing, the blemishes were clearly visible to his eyes; they spotted the tops of her thighs, moved up across her ribcage and chest, and speckled the contour of her back. It was proof of her subjugation to him and he reveled in the dark little secret branded on her flesh that was a sight only for him.  
  
Except for the blemish on her cheek.  
  
He hadn't really meant to but he'd lost his temper when she failed to concede to his initial demand. Before he'd thought about it, his fingers had flashed towards her face and gripped, never letting go until she gave in after he'd whispered of much worse things he had done in the past. But, once it was done, he'd been oddly pleased that there was one mark, at least, that was visible to the world, proof to everyone else of the claim he had over her. Now, it was plain to see that he had more right to her than anyone else.  
  
He reached out a single finger to touch that trembling flesh that was now his property. He lightly traced one of the marks on her back and then pressed, smiling when she stiffened at the tiny pain that touch induced. The finger became a hand that pressed warmly against her back as he leaned in closer until his mouth barely brushed her ear.  
  
"I could kiss them and make them better," he whispered huskily.  
  
She quickly turned to stare at him, horrified and fearful, her face draining of color until it was sheet-white. While her reaction satisfied a part of him that had planned it, oddly enough, he was also unexpectedly irritated by it. The odd mix of emotions unsettled him, threw him off his usual balance, so he sought a distraction.  
  
"The box in the corner." He gestured in the direction. "Go and open it."  
  
Though startled at the abrupt command, she wasted no time in putting some distance between them and quickly scurried to the corner he indicated. She was slightly surprised that she hadn't noticed the fair-sized oblong box lying on the floor before since the room was so sparse. Of course, she'd had other things on her mind when she had first entered and cataloguing the room's contents hadn't been high on her list of priorities. Curious and a bit wary, she did as she was bid; she knelt down and cautiously lifted the lid and pushed aside the concealing tissue paper, gasping when its contents were revealed to her wide eyes.  
  
It was a kimono.  
  
Well, she almost certain that it was although it was a bit difficult to tell for sure considering how it had been lightly folded up to fit in the box. But the vibrancy and quality of the material visible to her gaze left little room in her mind for other possibilities of what it could be. The cloth was obviously silk which was a testament to the wealth of the Souma family to be able to afford the expense when the yukata, a Japanese summer kimono, was more commonly worn during this season and was usually made up of cotton or other synthetic fibers that also kept them easier to care for; few had the financial resources to continually maintain the use of silk kimono.  
  
"Are you going to put it on or stare at it all day?" asked an irritated voice. "It's not going to do any good just staying in the box."  
  
"Eh?!" She swung around to stare at him in alarm. "This is for me?"  
  
He snorted in disgust. "Surely you don't think I'm going to wear something that pink."  
  
"Iie, of course not." Her face flamed even as she looked back at the box in distress. "But I can't accept this."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
The word was drawled softly, dangerously with the beginnings of another rage as he silently approached her, but she didn't notice this change in mood. Her mind was too preoccupied with the box's contents as she frowned and began wringing her hands in agitation, all other worries falling away as her world narrowed to focus on the treasure before her. She shook her head, gazing worriedly at the silk cloth as she spoke.  
  
"It's too much for me. I've never had anything this expensive. I can't possibly take it." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "It would take forever to repay back the cost."  
  
He paused. "Repay?"  
  
"Hai." She bit her lip, a guilty expression on her features. "It's so beautiful; I can't just accept something as costly as this for free. It wouldn't be right."  
  
He stared at her for a moment then frowned. "Don't be stupid; of course you can."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up," he snapped. "Don't start thinking so highly of yourself; this isn't for you. It's for me." He scowled down into her confused face. "It offends my sensibilities to see such cheap clothes." He flicked a disgusted glance in the direction where her discarded clothes were puddled on the floor. "Especially on anyone keeping me constant company as you'll be doing. As long as you're here, you'll wear what I want you to. That's an order." His gaze hardened. "Understand?"  
  
"Hai." She rose to her feet, clutching the box, and looked at him hopefully. "Then it's really okay for me to wear this?"  
  
"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" he snarled. "I just said it was!"  
  
"Sumimasen. It's just that I've never been given anything so," she searched for the right word, "elegant." She suddenly smiled and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
He regarded her warily, disconcerted. He wasn't used to half-naked girls bowing to him in gratitude. Nor had he expected her to thank him with a sunny smile after everything that had happened up until now. It was as if she'd forgotten all of it in favor of concentrating on the now and the wonder of receiving such a luxurious item. Was she really that simple- minded? He hadn't thought much of what her reaction would be when he conceived of the idea to give her new clothes; he never worried about the cost of material objects so it had never occurred to him that such a casual gesture on his part would produce such a surprising response. Irritated at his unsettled musings and how the situation had turned unexpectedly, he snapped at her.  
  
"Just put it on already!" He gave her a baleful glare. "Unless you want to walk around all day like that."  
  
She startled and then flushed in embarrassment, feeling uncomfortable and miserable once again. She couldn't believe that, in her excitement over the new garments, she'd forgotten about her state of undress! Her mother would be mortified at her immodesty, she thought wretchedly as the idea of donning the silk cloth and covering her near nudity became more appealing.  
  
Under Akito's watchful gaze that only served to fluster her even further, she gingerly removed the different silk pieces from the box and carefully laid them out on the floor. Then her face fell into worried lines as she looked at them; she wasn't sure she'd be able to put it on properly.  
  
She knew that there was an art to wearing the kimono that was either passed down from mother to daughter or could be learned at one of the special schools that taught the proper techniques to wear one. But her mother had never been the kimono wearing type and Tohru had never had the time to attend one of the schools. Besides, there had been no point to it as they had needed their funds for other things than something as trivial as purchasing a kimono, even one of the cheaper ones. The closest she had come to wearing one was at the onsen that Momiji had taken her to with Yuki and Kyou where they'd been given yukata to wear but that had been much simpler as it consisted of only one layer and a belt, not the many parts laid out before her. She became upset at the idea that her lack of knowledge rendered her unable to wear the formal kimono with the proper technique it deserved, afraid that her fumbling attempts would only serve to ruin the expensive silk.  
  
"Sumimasen," she said miserably, appearance downcast as she sat with hands folded in her lap.  
  
"What now?" He was clearly exasperated.  
  
"I've never really worn one of these before." She winced at the look on his face. "I'm afraid I won't put it on right."  
  
"I should have suspected something like this from such a common person," he sneered as she flinched at the words. An inscrutable expression crossed his features. "There's no helping it. I'll do it." He bent down to pick up one of the pieces. "Stand up."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She was shocked. Akito was going to help her dress? But when the dark gaze meeting her own turned icy at her hesitation, she remembered what he said about making him repeat himself and immediately stood, trembling in nervous anxiety. Though extremely uncomfortable at the situation, she bore with it in the hopes that she'd soon be clothed and Akito's anger was kept at bay.  
  
"Watch carefully," he told her sharply. "This is the only time I'll do this. After this, you have to do it yourself."  
  
"Hai."  
  
She tried her best to ignore her state of undress by concentrating on his actions. Surprisingly, it wasn't that difficult a task as she found something oddly fascinating and soothing with the entire process and vaguely wondered if this was one of the attractions of the age-old Japanese traditional way of dress that allowed it to survive throughout the passing centuries, despite the modifications modern times with its changing tastes and trends had wrought upon it.  
  
Whatever the case, she kept her attention focused upon him, avidly observing his movements as he settled the juban, the undergarment slip consisting of a white cotton top and skirt, in place on her body. She felt better immediately once the material was settled upon her because it meant that she was finally covered, no longer standing around in just her underwear, with the hideous bruised on her body out of sight. The knowledge made it easier for her to relax a bit and allowed her to completely focus her attention on the rest of the process.  
  
Who would have thought it would take so long to get her to put something on?  
  
That was Akito's irritated thought as he picked up the outer layer, the silk kimono, and placed it on her, making sure that the back seam was centered. He had imagined giving her the box and letting her deal with donning its contents, sure that she'd rush with all haste to put them on after being stripped of her own clothes. He had never entertained the idea that he'd end up doing it himself. It was an oversight on his part, thinking that she'd know how to put on the traditional garments like everyone else he usually had contact with. Of course, he could have pawned her off on someone else, one of the servants perhaps, who would have shown her the proper way to wear the kimono but had deemed this the fastest route to take rather than taking the time to find another person to do it. Besides, he found himself vaguely resistant to letting her body be seen by someone else the way he had.  
  
He gave a short sigh of disgust at how he was temporarily playing lady's maid; it was so beneath him and was glad there was no one else around to witness it.  
  
He was scowling and Tohru absently wondered what he was thinking as she watched him wrap the right side of the pink silk over her body and then overlapped it with the left before adjusting the white slip beneath so that it showed evenly around her neck just under the kimono collar. The kimono was long as it trailed on the floor until he pulled the material up, gathering it above her waist, until it was ankle length. Then he began on the obi belt that consisted of several belts. He started with the first one, the koshi-hime belt, which was of pale lavender silk that he tied below the excess material. After rearranging the material to his satisfaction so that it covered the belt, he wrapped the next one, the date jime belt made up of a dark purple and gold floral patterned silk, around so that it concealed the koshi-hime belt and then tied it off. Then he took the braided cord, the obi-jimi, of a pink color several shades lighter than the kimono and tied it on top of the obi, finishing it off.  
  
He stood back and surveyed her critically, seeing how the pink of the kimono, complemented with the vibrant purple and gold blended design around the hem and by the obi belt, made her appear more feminine and delicate. But there was something missing and he dug around in the discarded box until he found what he was looking for hidden under the tissue paper that had cushioned the kimono.  
  
The tabi socks.  
  
"Ah!" Tohru exclaimed when she saw what he held. "I can do that."  
  
Akito's annoyance at having to help her dress was patently obvious to her and she felt that having to do something as menial as assisting her with putting on socks would only make it worse since it wasn't an action that a person of his elevated status should perform, especially not for someone like her. She leaned down to do it herself only to realize that she couldn't; the kimono restricted her from bending down the way she needed to in order to put on the socks. The miserable expression returned to her face when she grasped the fact that even that simplest of tasks was beyond her abilities at the moment. A sound of disgust drew her attention and she found him glaring at her with a put upon look on his face as went to finish the job himself.  
  
"Sumimasen," she apologized dismally.  
  
"Stop apologizing," he snapped. "It's getting irritating."  
  
"Sumima-" she broke off at his sharp glare. "Hai," she amended.  
  
"Hmph," he snorted. "Remember this and put the tabi on first next time."  
  
"Hai," she replied, making a mental note to do just that.  
  
She tried not to fidget nervously as he straightened and stood back to examine her again. Despite the tense situation, she couldn't help but feel awed that she was really wearing something so beautiful. Had the circumstances been a little different, it would have resembled one of her dreams where she was dressed like a princess complete with a prince by her side. However, the current prince spoke unprincely words that spoiled her fantasy.  
  
"In the right clothes," he commented, "you're not so ugly after all."  
  
Not knowing what to say to that, she opted to remain silent.  
  
In the kimono, Akito thought, she made a fetching sight, far from being ugly as he had once told Shigure she was. Pretty in pink, she would have been a perfect vision if not for the blemish marring the smoothness of her cheek. Oddly irked by the sight all of a sudden, he frowned over this strange reaction. If he didn't know better, he would swear that he almost felt regretful.  
  
But, of course, that was ridiculous since he hadn't done anything wrong to be regretful about.  
  
Suddenly he felt tired and only wanted to be alone for a while, to rest and recover from whatever fatigue that was plaguing him to make him think such odd and unsettling thoughts lately. But he couldn't do that while she was here, not the one who seemed somehow to be connected with his unsettlement, so he waved a dismissing hand, indicating that he wished her gone from his presence, for the moment at least.  
  
"That's all for now," he told her. "Go back to your room. Come back here after lunch."  
  
"Hai," she said. Then she hesitated, nervous. She knew that to question him or to be in his presence any longer than necessary was dangerous but, still, she paused, trembling anxiously as her eyes flickered towards her discarded clothes still lying haphazardly on the floor. "Ano, what about my clothes?"  
  
"Leave them," he barked harshly, patience at an end. His eyes snapped at her. "Get out!"  
  
There was no hesitation this time as she scurried to obey, quickly exiting the room, pulse pounding in her throat at her scare, and leaving him alone with his thoughts, whatever they may be. 


	7. Unexpected Fallings

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
konnichiwa - good afternoon  
  
hai - yes  
  
iie - no  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
sumimasen - excuse me/ I'm sorry  
  
arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 7: Unexpected Fallings  
  
She hesitated outside the door.  
  
After Akito yelled at her to leave the last time, she had done so as quickly as she could only to come to a panicked halt immediately after making her exit from the room because she was at a loss about where she was supposed to go from there. All he had said was to come back after lunch but she didn't know where or when exactly lunch in this place was supposed to be and she most definitely didn't want to go back in there and ask him about it and risk angering him any further. So, feeling nervous and frightened, she quietly returned to the room designated to her and had simply sat, waiting patiently, though for what she didn't know.  
  
Luckily, it turned out that that was what she was supposed to do as Natsuki reappeared soon after with a portable tray bearing a meal that had been prepared for her. After questioning Natsuki, it became clear that her meals were supposed to be taken in her room unless otherwise decreed by the head of the Souma family. Though the meal was obviously quite well prepared, the amount of stress she'd undergone in such a short amount of time had taken its toll and prevented her from enjoying the food as much as she would have under different circumstances. She was sure it tasted wonderful, no doubt much better than her own cooking, but her preoccupied thoughts seemed to cause every bit of food that passed her lips to come across as bland. Still, despite her lack of appetite, feeling she'd need all the energy she could muster, she managed to finish every bite. Afterwards, she left the empty tray outside her room as Natsuki had instructed her to do before she'd left right after delivering the tray and helping her to pin her hair up in a loose bun, a hairstyle that suited the neatness of her new clothes as well as helped keep her feeling a little cooler as the summer day became warmer.  
  
And now she was here again, a lamb about to brave the lion's den, not wanting to go in again but having no other choice. It was a cowardly thought and she shook her head as if she could shake it away, steeling herself to the best of her ability to withstand whatever reception awaited her as she tapped lightly on the sliding door to announce her presence.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She did as she was told, sliding the door closed again behind her after she entered, partly feeling with a sense of dread that she was trapping herself with him. A quick, uneasy glance around showed her that her old clothes were nowhere in sight and, though she wondered what had been done to them, she didn't think it was important enough to ask and risk irritating him, not with the memories of what had so recently gone on before so fresh in her mind. So she pushed that particular issue away and, this time, remembering, she was quick to offer up her greeting to the figure reclining on the floor by the open outer doors.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Akito-san." She bowed politely.  
  
His gaze was calm, his expression one of approval and she was inwardly relieved that the bad mood that had taken hold of him on their last parting had apparently dissipated. But she knew that she couldn't relax her guard, not with the way his mood could shift so suddenly. It was, oddly enough, at this point while she was edgily waiting for Akito's next movement once again that she admired Yuki more than ever because she now had a taste of what he'd endured growing up here. For years he'd been in this environment, facing more than what she had so far, when she'd only been here less than twenty-four hours. She only hoped that she could endure it just as well.  
  
Akito motioned her closer to him and she went, sinking down to kneel beside him after he'd given his unvoiced permission. She waited silently, growing nervous when his gaze narrowed with some odd emotion she couldn't decipher. Whatever it was had her skin prickling and goosebumps flowing across her flesh as she worriedly wondered what she'd done now to bother him.  
  
"What's with your hair?"  
  
"Ah." She resisted the urge to self-consciously pat the object under discussion. "Natsuki-san pinned it up for me."  
  
"I see." His lips tightened. "I don't like it. Undo it."  
  
It was definitely a command and, though she felt bad about undoing all the effort Natsuki had gone to in pulling her hair back, Tohru wanted to avoid putting him in a bad mood again so she did as she was told. Within moments she'd taken the pins out, her long brown hair cascading gently down her back once more while he surveyed her with an almost critical expression.  
  
"Better," was all he said.  
  
Then, the folds of his kimono whispering with his movements, he stood until he was towering over her kneeling position. He looked down at her, his expression inscrutable, while she gazed silently back, wondering what was going to happen now. She didn't have long to wonder as he turned his back on her to face the outer doors opening to the sunny garden. As she watched, he took a few steps out onto the wooden walkway formed by the extension of the floorboards as they protruded a few feet out from the sides of the building. Sunlight glinted off his dark hair as he tipped his head to glance back at her.  
  
"Ne. It's a nice day to be outdoors, isn't it?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Hai," she replied softly.  
  
He smiled, almost gentlemanly. "Let's take a walk outside, shall we?"  
  
She hesitated.  
  
He frowned, eyes narrowing. "What?"  
  
"Shoes," she whispered, glancing down at his bare feet and nearly trembling in her hopes that he wouldn't lose his temper again thinking her brief comment was too forward.  
  
But his expression cleared and he rolled his eyes. "You really don't know anything, do you?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question so she remained quiet.  
  
He sighed in exasperation. "Just follow me."  
  
And she did, trailing after him as he continued down the wooden walkway that extended all along the building. While he glided down the path in bare feet, she padded after him with her tabi-clad feet, alert to his movements though she couldn't help but take the time to satisfy some of her curiosity and glance around at the sunny garden visible to her as she followed him.  
  
The garden was done in a more traditionally classical Japanese style in its abundance of green rather than the more modern European styles that made more use of brightly colored flowers. A combination of trees, bushes, tufts of moss, and rocks were laid out in an asymmetrical design that was aesthetically pleasing to the eye, creating a reflective and harmonious atmosphere that she found soothing to her worn nerves. The gentle rippling sounds of water from the large nearby pond added to the peaceful setting as she walked behind the figure before her who followed the wooden walkway as it suddenly diverged away from the building as it became a covered bridge that arched over the pond until it connected to a tiny gazebo structure on the other side where they came to a stop. They had traveled a short distance to such a different change of scene, all without having to set one foot on grassy ground.  
  
They stood there silently, saying nothing as the wordless quiet that fell between them became almost comfortable, looking out from the gazebo across the pond and surrounding shrubbery while flashes of color could sometimes be seen as lively Koi fish darted around in the water below. The tranquil atmosphere was soothing and, though she knew she shouldn't let herself relax around him no matter how unthreatening he seemed at the moment, she just couldn't seem to help herself. Even the warmth of the summer day, and the afternoon sun shining down on them brightly even with the gazebo roof shading them, seemed to be against her as she felt her body becoming heavier, her mind becoming more sluggish. She had no idea how long they'd been standing there when she blinked, trying to focus herself to no avail as her vision wavered, blurred, and then, finally, disappeared altogether.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Hatori entered the room, gaze immediately going to the two figures on the floor, one lying down and the other sitting, scowling.  
  
When one of the servants had come to his door with a summons, Hatori had rushed over as quickly as he could, dread over what he might find preoccupying his mind and praying that the reality wouldn't be as frightful as his imaginings. And now, with the sight of the unconscious girl lying before him on the floor, the cause of which was still unknown, he felt a renewed rush of guilt wash over him his part in this situation. But he was a doctor so he pushed personal emotions aside to do his job.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, kneeling beside the prone form.  
  
"How should I know?" Akito's expression was irritated. "That's why you were summoned. You're the doctor."  
  
Hatori kept his face impassive. "It may help me to know the circumstances."  
  
Akito's eyes narrowed and then he smirked. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything to her." He waved a hand airily. "We were out at the gazebo and all of a sudden she just collapsed." Some unreadable emotions flashed across his features. "Really, it was so annoying."  
  
"At the gazebo?" Hatori frowned, looking at her attire while he took her pulse. "Like this? For how long?"  
  
"I don't know." Akito shrugged. "A while. Why?"  
  
"Honda-kun's not used to being covered up so much in this type of heat. Especially not outside in the middle of it for who knows how long during the hottest part of the day." He touched the pink silk, feeling more than one layer and tried to keep his tone even. "And you have her wearing a juban, don't you?"  
  
"What of it?" he asked a bit hostilely. "It's traditional. And much more aesthetically pleasing overall than those cheap eyesores she usually wears."  
  
Hatori restrained his temper at the way Akito tossed insults at an unconscious girl who worked honestly for the few things she had even if they weren't up to passing the critical tastes of someone who was born into wealth, had other people to do the work for him, and never lacked for the most basic of necessities. And Akito's talk about the aesthetics of the traditional when it came to clothes was a laugh considering how he flaunted it himself the way he messily wore his own clothes to best suit his comfort. Even Shigure followed the proper etiquette of wearing such clothes more precisely than the head of the clan. But, of course, Akito was the one who set the rules among the family so he could flaunt traditional etiquette without any consequences, something he often did as the untidy way he wore his garments was but one of the many examples. And knowing this, Hatori refrained from pointing out Akito's own faults because it would do no good other than anger him, something that would be best to avoid for everyone's sake.  
  
"Maybe so," Hatori said evenly, "but even the servants don't wear a juban in this heat. No wonder why she collapsed."  
  
"She's weak fainting like that," Akito said derisively. "How like a girl."  
  
"Hai," Hatori said blandly. "No doubt the stress she's been under has weakened her physically and mentally and made her more susceptible to the heat."  
  
"Hatori." Akito smiled silkily, warningly. "Are you implying that it's stressful to be around me? That I make people sick?"  
  
"Of course not," Hatori lied. "Honda-kun's gone through a lot having her regular environment and schedule change so suddenly. She may be having a difficult time adjusting."  
  
Akito eyed him in a considering manner, weighing the truth of the doctor's words before relaxing though there was still a suspicious glint in his eyes. Despite Akito's seeming at ease, Hatori told himself to be more careful about his choice of words and tone. If he upset Akito too much, the head of the clan might fly off the handle and banish him from the place he needed to be most right now, by the unconscious girl's side. Yuki and Kyou would never forgive him if he were prevented from tending to her properly as a doctor should just because he couldn't hold his tongue, anymore than he would forgive himself though there was plenty already that he felt guilty for.  
  
"Well, then," Akito said, breaking into the doctor's thoughts. "Fix her." He smiled charmingly, a cold smile. "It's what a doctor does, after all, ne? Otherwise, what else are you good for?"  
  
Hatori took the insult silently, concentrating on the task at hand, frowning at the sweat dotting Tohru's brow. "She needs to be cooled down. It's an easy enough task. A cooling cloth can be placed on her forehead," he said, making a mental note to get a small towel and basin of water for it. He reached for her obi belt as he continued, "And we can loosen her kimono to-"  
  
He stopped short, drawing back suddenly as his had was painfully slapped away in a quick motion as fast as the striking of a snake. He looked up in surprise to find Akito's dark gaze boring into him with a sharp intensity, rage swirling in their depths, that sent chills shivering down his spine despite the summer's heat.  
  
"Don't touch her," Akito commanded harshly.  
  
"Akito," Hatori said cautiously, brows drawing together in a frown. Hatori didn't want to agitate Akito anymore but he also couldn't let things rest like this so he adopted a reasoning tone. "She's overheated and needs to be cooled down. Her clothes are too constricting and needs to be-"  
  
"I know that," Akito snapped, practically hissing as his dark eyes flashed with temper. "Do I look stupid?"  
  
"Of course not," Hatori said.  
  
Dangerous but definitely not stupid, he thought as sweat began slickening his skin at the chilling aura that Akito was radiating, always an unpredictable thing that Hatori hadn't been able to avoid provoking after all, despite his best efforts. From here on out, it would be tricky but it was important to placate Akito as much as possible to prevent anything more than harsh words being thrown about because he was a thousand times worse when his rage boiled over and he became physically violent. When it got to that point, Akito could strike out wildly without a particular target in mind and anyone who happened to be by was apt to get caught in the crossfire. And Hatori didn't want that to happen. Not, he thought as his gaze flickered to the bruise on her cheek, when she'd already been hurt more than she deserved.  
  
"Get out," Akito said sharply, dark eyes glinting.  
  
"What?" Hatori asked, surprised.  
  
Suddenly Akito yawned, as if tired. "Must you bore me with these tedious questions?" He waved a hand towards the door. "I want you to leave." He gave a derisive smile. "Is that so hard to understand?" He flicked a glance to the prostrate girl. "Or is her simple-mindedness rubbing off on you?"  
  
Hatori stiffened, refraining from foolishly leaping to her defense at the insult. "What about her? Are you saying to just leave her like this?"  
  
Akito smirked. "Ne, you don't really think I'm that cold-hearted, do you?"  
  
"Of course not," Hatori lied.  
  
"Good answer," Akito said softly, gaze hard and watchful. Then he smiled pleasantly. "So Hatori won't mind leaving the two of us alone then, ne?"  
  
Hatori remained silent.  
  
A loud crack suddenly resounded in the quiet room when Akito's palm slapped against the floor harshly while his features remained pleasantly composed. "Hatori," Akito said calmly. "You shouldn't take so long to answer. It very rude, ne?"  
  
"Sumimasen," Hatori apologized softly.  
  
Akito chuckled lightly. "Oh, it's not me you should be apologizing to." His eyes reflected cruel enjoyment though his expression appeared serene. "The one you're being rude to is Tohru-san."  
  
Hatori's gaze narrowed slightly, wondering how Akito reasoned that out.  
  
"After all," Akito continued, confidence in the rightness of his belief reflected in his tone, "you're being really unprofessional today, ne? You're supposed to help the sick but here you are, preventing Tohru-san from getting better because you won't go away when you're told to."  
  
Hatori's mouth tightened but he said nothing.  
  
"Or maybe," Akito drawled, gaze sharpening, "the good doctor's in love with her and doesn't want to leave her alone with another man."  
  
Hatori's head snapped up in shock, horrified that he would think that.  
  
Akito laughed at his expression. "A joke, it's just a joke." He waved it aside. "Hatori would never do anything like that, I know." He looked at the doctor darkly. "Not after the last time, ne?"  
  
He swallowed hard. "Of course not," he replied a bit hoarsely.  
  
"Good, very good," he said nodding, pleased. He tilted his head consideringly. "As a reward, because I know how much a good doctor worries, I'll say that I'll take care of her. "So you," he stared at Hatori, "can leave."  
  
"You will?" Hatori couldn't completely keep all the suspicion from his tone.  
  
Akito looked hurt. "Do you doubt me?" Then he smirked. "Don't worry. Loosen her kimono and keep her cool. Sounds easy enough to do. I think I can manage alone." He glanced at Hatori. "Don't you?"  
  
"Of course," he responded though he shuddered at the idea of leaving Akito to tend to her when she was this vulnerable. Then, recalling something, he regarded Akito thoughtfully. "You said before that you were at the gazebo when she collapsed?"  
  
An eyebrow arched curiously at the unexpected question. "Hai. What about it?"  
  
"How did she get back here?" he asked, eyeing Akito intently.  
  
Akito stiffened but looked at the doctor archly. "Why I carried her, of course. Would you rather I had waited to let you do the honors?" He gave a light little laugh, an airy sound. "That would have been a sight, I'm sure. Really, I should have waited and let you try, after all." He smiled with dark amusement, eyes hard. "Of course, I would have to be very, very careful afterwards not to step on you, ne?"  
  
Hatori flinched at the mention of his hated cursed form. Still, he couldn't help but wonder over the revelation that Akito had helped someone other than himself. He couldn't recall anything like that ever happening before. It was such a small thing but it relieved Hatori's mind somewhat although the implications behind it were disturbing and in no way less nerve-wracking. If anything, it cast things into a new territory that might possibly more unpredictable and dangerous than if Akito had stayed true to his selfish personality that never lifted a hand himself to help someone else. But it was still all so new and required more thought to make sense out of it and Hatori felt it safe enough for the time being to leave the task of seeing to Tohru's care to Akito. He did reserve some doubts as to the wisdom of it but, unless he wanted to bring about Akito's full rage, Hatori had better do as he was ordered.  
  
Akito sighed at the doctor's silence, bored with it all. "If you're still worried about her, then don't. I won't do anything too bad." He smirked. "It's no fun when the victim's unconscious, after all. Besides, I don't like playing with sick people. They're less likely to remember certain," his dark eyes glinted gleefully, "things."  
  
Hatori refused to rise to the goad this time, making his decision. "Then I'll be going now if that's what you want."  
  
"You should have said that a long time ago," Akito snapped, glaring. Then he sighed again, exasperated, waving a hand in dismissal. "Hai, hai, hai. Go already." Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "And tell someone to bring something to cool her down with."  
  
Hatori paused, already at the door. "I'll have one of the servants bring a basin of cool water and a cloth."  
  
"Fine," Akito said shortly, patience with the prolonged conversation coming to an end. "Just go."  
  
He went. And when he was gone, leaving the two figures alone in the room, Akito's expression changed as he gazed down at the unconscious girl lying by his side.  
  
"Weak," he muttered, not knowing for certain if he was referring to her or himself.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
She woke slowly, thoughts feeling disjointed and out of sorts. The first thing she became aware of was something cool and damp soothing her forehead. After that, other senses came to her as well: the hardness of a wooden floor against her back, a brightness that filtered through her closed lids and told her that the sun was still up, the distant droning of insects and chirping birds from outside, a soft breeze whispering across her upper chest and legs which felt bare, the weight of someone's gaze watching her. It was the last two that had her bolting upright in sudden alarm, eyes widening, only to gasp and clutch the edges of the loosened kimono closed when they gaped open, baring her scantily clad breasts, at her sudden movement which also sent the cooling cloth on her forehead falling into her lap with a soft plop.  
  
"Now you've gone and ruined it," a dark voice beside her said.  
  
She looked down at her lap where the damp cloth had stained pink silk where it had landed. Then she turned to the speaker, her expression stricken.  
  
Akito made a disgusted sound. "You'd think I'd just told you that the world was ending." He scowled. "At least you're up now."  
  
Tohru's memory was vague. "What happened?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"You fainted," he said derisively. "Because you got too hot or so Hatori said."  
  
Tohru blinked. "Hatori-san was here?"  
  
"That's right." He gave her a look, an unfathomable something lying within that dark gaze of his. "It was a lot of trouble asking him to take time out of his regular schedule just to check up on you."  
  
"Sumimasen," she apologized miserably, head bowed.  
  
"You should be sorry." His tone was annoyed. "Being so weak and fainting like that, creating a big fuss, ruining the new clothes I so kindly gave you."  
  
"Sumimasen," she repeated, even more miserably.  
  
"Such a troublemaker." He shook his head then leaned in closer until their faces were just mere inches away from each other. "Just how can you make it up to me, I wonder." He smiled silkily. "After all, I even had to go through the nuisance of taking care of you and undoing your kimono."  
  
"Akito-san did?" Her face paled as she clutched the edges of the kimono even tighter.  
  
He drew back a bit, obviously displeased at her response. "Would you rather I had let Hatori do it?" he snapped.  
  
Her face fell, thinking of the shameful marks on her body that no one else knew about. No, she didn't want it made known to others if she could help it so she shook her head in response to Akito's question.  
  
"Then there's no problem, is there?" Irritated, he flipped something into her lap. "Take this."  
  
She stared at it, a long strip of white material, in confusion. "What is it?"  
  
He heaved an exasperated sigh. "Looks like I'll have to explain this, too." He scowled. "It's called an eri-sugata." He gestured to the white collar. "Wear that around your neck instead of the juban," at her blank look he amended, "the white slip you're wearing."  
  
"Hai," she said uncertainly, not sure that she really understood.  
  
"Now," Akito said, an inscrutable expression on his face, "go back to your room." He looked at her with his dark eyes. "I'm being nice enough to give you the rest of the day off." He reached out, cupped her chin in his hand. "So be a good girl and do as I say." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Now go away."  
  
Too unsettled by the day's events, she did as she was told without hesitation or protest, clutching the material of the kimono closed and picking up the pieces of the obi belt that had been removed. She moved as quickly and quietly as she could, eager to be away so that she could be alone with her thoughts and puzzle over everything that had happened, everything that seemed to move too fast in such a short amount of time that her sluggish brain just couldn't process at the moment. But despite her desire to be gone, she paused at the door, turning back to him hesitantly, not really wanting to but feeling she had to all the same.  
  
"What is it?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akito-san." She bowed. "For taking care of me."  
  
He stared at her, something undefinable flickering across his face before it was gone, leaving his expression cold. "Are you stupid or what?" He smirked. "It's like I told Hatori. A sick victim is no fun to play with." His gaze narrowed. "So keep your health up and don't let something like this happen again."  
  
"Hai," she said softly.  
  
"Now get out." His eyes flashed at her, brooking no refusal.  
  
She bowed again, heeding his words and the look he shot her, and then left the room and him behind once more, each of them preoccupied with their own thoughts that went unsaid though they had much to do with the other.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yuki sat at the table, staring at nothing really as the quiet of the living area enveloped him, a perfect reflection of the solitude that seemed to encase him in an impenetrable shell, an intangible thing but there all the same. Meanwhile Shigure was off in his own room, doing whatever it was that he did, while Kyou was probably either on the roof or in his own room as consumed with his thoughts as Yuki was, no doubt focused on the same person as they had been ever since she'd stepped out the door and failed to return as they had foolishly hoped she would.  
  
What was she doing now? How was she? Was she alright?  
  
Such worrisome thoughts as well as others continued to plague his mind as they had last night, allowing him no sleep as he couldn't help but dwell on what fate might have befallen her. Nightmarish imaginings, augmented by his own personal experiences, made him half-afraid to close his eyes and give way to dark dreams that he doubted he wanted any part of. However, asleep or awake, his thoughts didn't budge from the unhappy path they tread as his mind couldn't help but wander to her and what was keeping her from coming back to where she belonged.  
  
But a ringing noise broke through his carefully isolated solitude and he rose, dutifully if half-heartedly, to answer the door only to pause, ice forming in his gut as he took in the entourage and feared the worse. Wanting to know and yet not wanting to know, just like another time in recent memory, he stepped aside to let them enter.  
  
"Come in," he said, letting them file in as he left to get the others, knowing that the conversation to come asked for all to be present and dreading as to just where it would lead. 


	8. Gathering of Togetherness

AN: I'm really sorry I was so long in getting the next chapter out but I got caught up with other things and I became stumped partway in writing this up. But, hey, it's finally out and the previous chapters revised which I hope everyone finds better than they were before since that's the intention. It would be terrible if I somehow managed to make it worse, wouldn't it? *crosses fingers and hopes that didn't happen*  
  
Many thanks to readers who have sent comments my way - everyone's been wonderful and encouraging despite the dark turns this fic has taken. Hopefully, I'll be motivated to getting the next chapters out quicker since I think I'll be wrapping it up soon. (^^)  
  
Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
maa - 'well' or 'now, now, now' when strung together several times  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
ara - oh, my  
  
hai - yes  
  
furo - Japanese bath  
  
arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 8: Gathering of Togetherness  
  
Hatori heaved an inaudible sigh as he looked around at the solemn gathering seated in Shigure's living area. Usually it was a cheery room but now it was made gloomy by the absence of the girl who wasn't there as she ordinarily was and who was the reason they were all clustered together in the first place.  
  
Upon instructing one of the servants to deliver a basin of water and washcloth to Akito's room, he had left the building, unable to do anything else, only to run into Momiji and Kisa. With uncanny instincts they had sensed that something was wrong and had immediately wanted to rush to Tohru's side. But that, Hatori was certain, would have been a disaster if they were to barge in on Akito when he clearly wanted his privacy. Sensing that they needed to do something, and wanting to forestall any foolish actions they might undertake if left alone, he'd ushered them into his care and taken them all to Shigure's which included Hatsuharu, Kagura, and Hiro who had attached themselves to the procession when they were spotted leaving.  
  
The car ride had been silent and tense, an oppressive and weighty thing, and Hatori hadn't been able to think of anything that would break the uncomfortable atmosphere. So it was with great relief that he arrived at Shigure's and they piled out of the car. But the relief had been temporary, a brief and fleeting moment that all too quickly fled because Hatori knew that the conversation to come would only increase the tension and regretted that he'd kept his mouth shut, having thought that waiting until everyone was together before divulging this newest event surrounding Tohru would be best. However, picking up on the tension that hung in the air, he had doubts about his resolute silence as he had difficulty seeing any good it had done; it only seemed to make everyone's worries worsen.  
  
"What's happened to Honda-san?" Yuki asked, breaking the weighty silence. "And don't try to gloss it over," he said. "Everyone wouldn't have come over like this if there was nothing wrong."  
  
"I'm not really sure what's going on either," Momiji said, an unusually somber expression on his face. "Hari said he wouldn't say anything until he got all of us together."  
  
"Then spit it out already," Kyou growled impatiently.  
  
"Ha-san better hurry," Shigure commented lazily. "The young ones are getting restless."  
  
"You keep out of this!" Kyou glared.  
  
"Maa, that's kind of hard to do since this looks like a Jyunnishi gathering and I am, after all, a Jyunnishi too."  
  
Kyou might have shot back a rejoinder and sparked a fight but his attention, like everyone else's in the room, was caught by the tiny voice that spoke up as it seldom ever did. It was a sad and almost tearful tone and, whether by design or not, halted any further antagonistic words from being spoken.  
  
"Hatori-ojiisan," Kisa said pleadingly, the expression on her face heartbreaking in its worry for the older girl who meant so much to her. "Please say if there's something wrong with Onee-chan." Her breath came out in a trembling sigh. "She's not hurt is she?"  
  
'By Akito' was the phrase left unspoken but hung in the air nevertheless, like the impending silence before doom, touching all in the room with it's dire implications. And all at once, Hatori became the focus of attention as everyone waited to hear his answer. Though the weight of the gazes leveled upon him made him uncomfortable, Hatori's expression softened as he looked down at the little girl sitting beside him.  
  
"It's probably nothing, really." He adopted his best reassuring tone. "I just thought it would be easier to tell it once to everyone instead of having to repeat myself and answer the same questions over again. I can only apologize that my decision to remain quiet on the matter only seems to have made everyone's worries increase more than they should due to my lack of explanation. "  
  
"Then explain it already!" Kyou burst out agitatedly. "What happened to her?"  
  
Hatori released a sigh at the impatient glares aimed at him. "She fainted."  
  
"Fainted!" Kyou looked worried.  
  
"Why?" Kagura asked, concerned.  
  
"Is she sick?" Yuki asked worriedly. He remembered another time when she had passed out. "Does she have a fever?" Then he frowned doubtfully. "In this heat?"  
  
"Onee-chan's sick?" Kisa's voice trembled tearfully as Hiro looked on helplessly, not knowing what to do for her.  
  
"Maa, maa, maa," Shigure broke in calmly. "Let's not overreact. We haven't heard everything Ha-san has to say yet, ne?"  
  
Though all the eyes suddenly focusing on him with intensity made him uncomfortable, Hatori resumed speaking steadily. "She's not ill so you can ease your minds on that score, at least. I don't believe it's serious enough to warrant all the worry in this room and I apologize again for letting it build up like this with my silence. If I had known it would become as bad as this, I would have said something sooner." His only excuse was that he was rattled by the day's events and not thinking clearly but he didn't say that, knowing it would simply worry them more. He shook his head as he explained, "She only fainted earlier because she became overheated from being out in the sun too long. It's a relatively minor incident."  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief all around as the tension in the air immediately diminished.  
  
"Hatori," Yuki started suddenly as a thought occurred to him. "I've seen Honda-san in hot weather many times and she's never fainted because of it." Yuki's gaze narrowed. "Why now?"  
  
It made everyone else suspicious as well and, once again, Hatori found himself under intense scrutiny. Knowing there was no helping for it, Hatori briefly related the day's events, editing out the more worrisome details to tamp down on everyone's tension. Though he wanted to spare anyone from anxiety, it was impossible as knowing that she was in Akito's hands was nerve-wracking enough and the heavy silence that fell with his last words was proof of that.  
  
Momiji was the first to break it. "I want to see her."  
  
"That's not a good idea," Hatori cautioned, recalling Akito's strangely possessive behavior towards Tohru.  
  
"But I want to see her," Momiji insisted. "If there's nothing else I can do, I want to at least see for myself that she's okay."  
  
"I want to see Onee-chan too," Kisa added softly, pleadingly.  
  
"Akito never said anything about not visiting, did he?" Yuki asked shrewdly. "He only wanted her staying there with him. Nothing was mentioned about us keeping our distance."  
  
"Akito won't like it," Hiro muttered, wincing at the hurt look that crossed Kisa's face.  
  
"Who says he has to know?" Kyou snapped angrily.  
  
"That's right!" Momiji piped up excitedly. "We can just sneak in."  
  
"Wait a minute," Hatori said sternly. "Do you really think something like this will go unnoticed? One of the servants is bound to see and you know they'll report to Akito if they do. And even if you do by some chance manage to avoid them, her room is right next to Akito's!" He shook his head. "It'll be terrible what Akito does if he finds out you met with Honda-kun without his approval."  
  
"Then why not get his approval?" Kagura asked, drawing everyone's attention. She smiled and shrugged into the shocked silence that fell upon the room. "You never know until you ask."  
  
"That bastard would never agree," Kyou growled.  
  
"He might," Hatsuharu interjected in that bland tone of his, "if he was asked by someone he likes best. Someone who has the most chance of convincing him."  
  
Shigure's brows rose when all eyes immediately zeroed in on him. "So I'm elected to brave the lion's den," he commented drolly. "You know, I never saw myself as the type to stick my neck out for trouble."  
  
Kyou cracked his knuckles, glaring threateningly. "I can stretch it out for you."  
  
"Ara, what's this?" A surprised expression bloomed on Shigure's face. "Violence against a defenseless writer? What would Tohru-kun say?"  
  
"Shigure," Hatori said sharply, halting whatever vitriolic curse Kyou might have hurled next. Hatori shot Shigure a stern look. "Stop goading him. This is no time to stir things up."  
  
"On the contrary, this seems the perfect time since everything's already stirred up. But," Shigure said laconically into the sea of faces turned towards him, "since I seem to be outvoted, what choice do I have?"  
  
Hatori shook his head as he gazed upon the young faces gathered around. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"  
  
Murmurs of assent echoed each other.  
  
Hatori became resigned as he looked around the younger Jyunnishi gathered round, youthful fire and determination written in those faces that displayed a vigorous spirit that made him feel unbearably old and jaded. He knew that they wouldn't be deterred in this goal, would probably charge forward in their course of action even if he tried to block them from it, and a part of him was glad though there was another part of him that equally despaired. In the face of their resolution and his desire to protect them as much as he could, there was only one option available that just might let them all emerge from this unscathed.  
  
"Shigure." Hatori's tone reflected his weariness. "Make the call."  
  
"Hai, hai, hai," went Shigure as he left.  
  
"Do you think he'll agree?" asked Yuki worriedly.  
  
"With Akito, it's hard to tell," Hatori replied.  
  
"Who cares what he says?" groused Kyou, crossing his arms.  
  
"Spoken like a true child," commented Hiro superciliously.  
  
"Hiro-chan," Kisa admonished softly. "That's not very nice. Everyone's only worried about Onee-chan."  
  
Hiro looked down, shamefaced, while a depressed air settled upon the room.  
  
"Oh, come on," Kagura spoke up suddenly, a hint of exasperation in her tone as she looked at everyone. "I know this isn't the best of circumstances but cheer up a little. Tohru-kun wouldn't want everyone to be so gloomy like this and you know it."  
  
"That's right!" Momiji nodded emphatically. "And even if we don't get approval, we can still sneak in!"  
  
"Kidnapping," Hatsuharu said blandly as wide eyes turned to him. "In fairytales the prince can whisk the damsel away to safety."  
  
"Haru." Yuki was inexplicably exasperated albeit amused. "Are you comparing real life to a fairytale?"  
  
"People get kidnapped in real life too," Hatsuharu replied mildly.  
  
Yuki sighed while Kisa giggled softly as a mix of amused and exasperated expressions bloomed across the features of the others.  
  
Observing it all, a faint smile touched Hatori's lips as he took in the lessened tension in the room and was grateful to Kagura, Momiji, and Hatsuharu for breaking the pall that hung over them though he knew the lightened humor wouldn't last for long. Still, in times of great distress, it was important to appreciate the little moments of respite or else go insane from the pressure of it all. And he was glad for the brief reprieve granted to the youths who bore most of the burdensome gloom and hope it would shore up their spirits because he had a feeling that they would need all the emotional strength they could muster in the times to come.  
  
"I'm glad to see everyone in better spirits that when I left."  
  
Heads whipped around as they turned to stare at Shigure who looked back at them with an amused expression lighting his features. He seemed to delight in the immediate clamor that erupted around him as the noise level rose while everyone fired questions about his conversation with Akito, questions and demands tripping over each other until it was difficult to make one out from among the others. How long it would have gone on was hard to say as Hatori took charge, a sharp word from him causing an immediate silence while he turned to Shigure.  
  
"What did he say?" Hatori asked while the others waited.  
  
"He agrees," Shigure says.  
  
Sighs of relief went all around.  
  
"However," Shigure continued as everyone froze, "there are a few conditions. I agreed since I doubted any of you wanted to throw your chance of seeing Tohru-kun with his permission out the window."  
  
"What conditions?" Yuki asked suspiciously.  
  
"It'll be a formal meeting so, of course, everyone has to be on their best behavior since he'll also be in attendance."  
  
"That's not so bad," Momiji said. "At least we get to see her."  
  
Yuki shook his head. "Shigure, you said 'conditions.' What are the others?"  
  
"Maa, there's really only one other one," Shigure responded  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"We have to head over there now."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Steam rose up sensuously, twisting and weaving though the hot moist air while the sounds of water echoed throughout the quiet room. Enjoying the sensation of warm water enveloping her in a way that seemed so long ago, though it was barely more than a day past, Tohru allowed herself to relax as tense muscles loosened while she reclined in the sloped end of the large furo in which she was submerged.  
  
Like many other things about the Honke, Tohru couldn't help but observe that even the furo bespoke the wealth of the family. It was different from the one at Shigure's, which was much smaller by comparison and constructed of the cheaper and more commonly used materials nowadays of acrylic, fiberglass, and tiles. The Honke was a place of Japanese tradition and that extended here as well as the natural aromatic scent of the more expensive Hinoki wood from which the furo was constructed arose around her with its pleasant citrus odor. And Tohru, who was unused to such luxury, could only look about her with appreciative wonder at it all despite the hard shocks that had been dealt to her during her brief depressive stay.  
  
Besides, she thought a trifle optimistically, not all of it was bad.  
  
Perhaps it was the lulling warmth of the water which soothed her aching spirit or the time and distance away from Akito, or even a combination of them and other things; whatever the case, she found herself more open to the idea that being here wasn't as terrible as she had sometimes thought during the dark night before. Certainly, she had never dreamed that she would have gotten to wear such a beautiful and expensive kimono or be here soaking in such a luxurious furo the likes of which she'd never experienced before.  
  
And she also never thought that the head of the clan would have looked after her.  
  
It had definitely been a surreal experience to regain consciousness to discover herself being tended by the one who had so terrified her prior to that and the puzzlement and awe she felt then still lingered with her even now. She didn't know what to make of it, having supposed that he would have foisted her off on one of the servants rather than bothering with her himself. Though the bruises that marked her flesh still stood out vividly on her pale skin, she felt herself softening towards him when she recalled that he had lowered himself to take care of her after her ignoble faint however much he despised her. Surely there had to be some good in that. Surely.  
  
She rose, water sloshing and sluicing off of her as she deemed she'd been soaking in the furo long enough with her thoughts, to the point where her skin was starting to develop an unattractive pruny quality. Vaguely, as she wrapped a towel around herself, she wondered why she worried about her appearance in an almost vain manner when it probably wasn't important since she doubted she'd see anyone. After all, Akito had given her the rest of the day free although she had no idea what that entailed, only that she wouldn't see him and his was the only opinion that truly mattered.  
  
"Tohru-san."  
  
"Natsuki-san!" Tohru exclaimed in surprise at seeing her. A sense of foreboding stole over her, shredding her earlier optimism, when she caught the serious expression on Natsuki's face. "What is it?"  
  
"You have to get dressed. Quickly."  
  
It was then that Tohru noticed the armful of material that Natsuki held. Tohru knew enough now to recognize it as another kimono, no doubt to replace the one she'd ruined, except this one was of a pale green rather than pink. But it was similar to the last one she'd worn in that it was very beautiful - and very expensive.  
  
"Oh." Tohru frowned doubtfully. "I don't know if I can accept this."  
  
"You must," Natsuki told her. "It's what Akito-san wants. You're to put this on as quickly as you can before meeting him."  
  
"Akito-san?" Tohru blinked in confusion. "But he told me earlier that I wasn't to see him anymore today."  
  
"Perhaps he did," Natsuki acknowledged. "But that isn't what he's saying now."  
  
At that ominous statement, Tohru fell silent as she allowed Natsuki to usher her into what needed to be done - dressing her. Natsuki worked quickly and efficiently with the dressing preparations while Tohru let her. After all, Akito had said to be fast about it and Tohru didn't want to create any interruptions that could get him angry with the both of them if they weren't as speedy as he liked. So Tohru stayed silent, but observed Natsuki's actions carefully so she would be able to do it herself the next time and to give herself something to concentrate on besides worrying about what it was that Akito wanted to see her for.  
  
It wasn't before she was on her way to discovering that particular mystery as she soon found herself dressed properly in the traditional Japanese garb and facing Akito in that same room she'd left him in a short while before. She couldn't help trembling as he stalked towards her, gaze never leaving her with each step closer that he took until they were nearly standing toe- to-toe.  
  
He tilted her chin up until she was looking directly into his eyes as he examined her. "You'll do," he told her, releasing his grip on her chin. "You wonder why I called for you, ne?"  
  
"Hai," she responded softly.  
  
Akito smirked. "You should thank me since I'm about to gift you with one of your fondest wishes."  
  
Tohru just stared at him in confusion.  
  
"You want to see your friends don't you?" Akito asked silkily. "Yuki and the others?"  
  
Her eyes widened, breath catching in her throat, as she didn't even dare to respond.  
  
"They'll be here soon to see you. And I, being the generous soul that I am, will allow it. With me present, of course."  
  
"Really?" Hope warred with wariness in her voice.  
  
At it, Akito's eyes narrowed though his tone remained soft. "Hai. So what do you say when I'm being so kind."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," she responded immediately, gratefully.  
  
"Good girl." He smiled, sending shivers down Tohru's spine. "But there are some guidelines that you'll have to follow. You will follow them, ne? A promise is a promise, after all."  
  
"Hai," she whispered, subdued.  
  
"That's right." He gave a light, approving stroke of her cheek. "And don't worry. I'm sure it won't be too difficult for you."  
  
And so Akito told her what it was that he wanted her to do while Tohru listened, attentive and quiet, not liking what was laid before her but having little other choice than to agree and accept it. 


	9. Ill Fated Meetings

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
maa - 'well' or 'now, now, now' when strung together several times  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
ara - oh, my  
  
arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much  
  
hai - yes  
  
gomenasai - I'm sorry  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 9: Ill-Fated Meetings  
  
They filed in, one by one, a silent and gloomy procession adding to the dark pall that already hovered within the spacious room that grew less so with each new body that entered, filling the confines still lit by the light of the fading day. Each one, from the largest to smallest, falling into a familiar pattern brought by much practice, kept eyes cast down until he or she was situated upon one of the kneeling cushions laid out across the floor, small squares of cloth designating where they were to go, where their placement was in this one room world that they had sought and been given entrance to. One by one they kneeled and then, only then, did they lift their eyes, all facing in the same direction as their status was made ever so clear by the only figure in the room standing before them, towering over them all as his dark gaze took in the gathering before him.  
  
Akito.  
  
He stood there, a superior smirk gracing his coolly beautiful features as he looked down upon them as befitted his superior station as the pillar of the Souma family, the god of the Jyunnishi, the dark lord of them all. And casting his dark gaze across the solemn gathering collected before him, like passive lambs herded together just prior to their slaughter and final demise, he felt his power strongly, thrumming through the room and covering everyone within it, and he held no concern over their reasons for being here, secure in the belief that their petty wants would do little to touch him.  
  
What were they compared to a god, after all?  
  
Absolutely nothing.  
  
He pulled the strings here and, to prove it, he moved. He stepped off to the side, a small shift of movement, and reveled in the muted gasps of surprise - just the reaction he'd been expecting, planning - that found their way to his ears as he revealed what had been, until now, hidden behind him from their view, courtesy of the concealing drapery of his trailing garments which had successfully screened her from display according to his choosing.  
  
Tohru.  
  
He didn't need to glance back to know what they would see for he knew very well what sight would meet their eyes.  
  
He had, after all, arranged it.  
  
He ignored the person kneeling behind him, artfully posed just as he had dictated earlier, in favor of concentrating his attention on those gathered before him as he read their faces with dark satisfaction, observing the varying degrees of shock and surprise written across them as they beheld Tohru in a way she'd never been presented to them before.  
  
The plain little sparrow they knew so well had been transformed, thanks to him, into an elegant and demure figure very different from the common looking person they were so used to. Like the story of the ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan, the simple commoner had been converted into a graceful lady of refinement. Dressed in a light green kimono that highlighted her natural coloring and with her hair artfully pinned up while allowing dark tresses to gracefully drape across one side of her face, concealing the marring blemish on her pale skin, she presented a most ladylike picture as she knelt upon the cushion, hands folded gently in her lap as her head was bowed respectfully down, eyes cast to the floor. It was this quiet and serene display that faced everyone as she remained still, situated at Akito's feet like a favored pet that waited wordlessly for its master's next bidding.  
  
Just as they all waited.  
  
The silence stretched on, creating an intense strain upon the atmosphere of the room as the group of visitors kept their eyes trained upon the feminine figure before them, situated so near and yet, at the same time, seeming so very far away. They wanted to speak, to address her and have her acknowledge them in some manner, but to do so without some cue from Akito first could prove to be hazardous for all concerned and so they settled for merely looking. But no matter how concentrated the gazes upon her were, as if willing her to look up, her head remained cast down, avoiding eye contact from those who would wish it.  
  
Akito was the first to speak, shattering the quiet.  
  
"Maa, if the only thing you're going to do is sit there and stare, everyone might as well just go home, ne?" His tone was light, playful. "Really. After I was kind enough to grant your wishes and arrange for a meeting and no one has anything to say? It's very rude." He smirked coldly. "And we all know how I feel about rudeness, ne?"  
  
"Ara, we don't mean to be rude." Shigure spoke up for them all. "Of course we're very grateful that you allowed us this meeting on such short notice." He swept his gaze across his companions. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Many nods and softly voiced assents echoed his sentiments.  
  
Shigure faced Akito again. "See?"  
  
Akito looked at them coolly. "As long as you understand how generous I'm being towards you all, granting your request even when I don't have to or particularly want to, I'll let it go this time."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu." Shigure inclined his slightly in a small bow. "You're really too kind."  
  
"Hai, I am." His eyes narrowed at them. "Remember that."  
  
"Of course," Shigure murmured obligingly.  
  
As silence fell upon the room again, Akito swept his gaze over them, noticing how the younger ones flinched when it passed over them. Their reaction made his lips curl upwards in a cruel twist of gratification. It was proof of the effect he had on them, a sign of his power and the strong tie that bonded them to him, making them bow down to his will. He was the center of their attention as they focused on him, wondering how to keep him pleased, trying not to offend him as each in his or her own way attempted to decipher his subtle shifts in mood, the odd turns of his mind, in order to avoid inciting his anger. The knowledge filled him with dark satisfaction as he moved, his motion capturing and holding their awareness of him. He felt the weight of their watchful stares, a varying mix of fear and wariness that followed him with every step he took further into their clustered midst.  
  
His steps were slow, languid, as he walked with grace, his garments trailing loosely on the floor with his every movement in the barest whisper of sound of silky cloth on smooth wood. He wound his way around them, flowing like water around the spaces between where they were set like stone statuary in a carefully planned garden, sliding his hand lightly over each person he passed, establishing physical contact in an invasion of personal space that left his mark and let them remember just who it was to whom they belonged.  
  
They were his.  
  
And he made sure they knew it as he touched each person he passed, their fear and wariness towards him so strong that he could almost taste it.  
  
Kyou wasn't there, of course, for the cat was forbidden to enter here without his permission, something he wouldn't grant within his sanctity as Akito had no desire to see, or touch, that vile and disgusting ugly monster with his polluting presence who he regretfully owned just as much as the others. And it was the others that he reminded to whom they belonged: Shigure, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Momiji, and Yuki.  
  
Especially Yuki.  
  
He had the most interest in Yuki, the one who thought he could find a way to distance himself from what he was, who tried to turn his back on Akito and foolishly entertained the hope that he might succeed.  
  
But Akito would show him differently.  
  
Escaping him was impossible.  
  
As he ran his hand lightly over Yuki's shoulder, Akito felt the tightening of muscles beneath his hand, observed the paling of skin, the slight widening of wary eyes that tried not to appear so frightened - and failed, of course. The reactions were so small that they might have gone unnoticed under ordinary eyes, but Akito knew what signs to look for and what he saw pleased him greatly. The small signs were proof that Yuki still belonged to him, responded to him, was unable to shake away and forget what had passed between them in past years. It didn't matter whether Yuki accepted it or not, realized it or not; his reactions to Akito were so ingrained that they would always be within him and he would never be free of that.  
  
It made Akito smile.  
  
The smile faded, however, when he realized that, despite the fear and awareness of him that hung heavy and thick within the room, he didn't have their full attention. Instead of having them all focused completely on him the way they should be, they were all gazing forward, towards the front of the room.  
  
Towards her.  
  
"Tohru-san."  
  
Akito noticed the startled jerking of the bodies around him as his sudden barking of her name broke the hushed and strained stillness of the room as those around him automatically turned towards the source of the sound. But Akito ignored them, intent only on the one whose name he had called, waiting until she lifted her startled gaze to meet his in unspoken connection.  
  
He tilted his head and she cast her eyes once more to the floor as she rose with a graceful slowness, the motion capturing everyone's attention as heads swiveled to the front of the room.  
  
"Honda-san?" Yuki frowned as she began taking steps to the door. He turned an angry gaze to Akito. "Where is she going?"  
  
"Back to her room, of course." He glanced at her. "Tohru-san."  
  
She immediately stopped where she was, doing for Akito's voice what she hadn't for Yuki's, a freezing of motion that elicited concerned frowns in her direction from most of the faces directed towards her. Noticing them, a curl of satisfaction wound through him. They could see now his power over her, his and not theirs, and that she obeyed him just like they should, that she belonged to him now and was far out of their reach depending on whatever he chose to dictate.  
  
Akito concealed a smirk, arching one dark brow as he spoke, drawing everyone's attention to him once again.  
  
"You all came because you were worried about her, ne? No doubt Hatori told you about the little incident earlier." He turned his narrowed gaze, one that was not wholly pleased, upon the doctor. "Didn't you?"  
  
"Hai," Hatori responded quietly. "I did."  
  
"Then you should all know that Tohru-san needs her rest to recuperate." Akito swept a chiding glance over the gathering. "Have you no concern for her? Honestly, to request a meeting when you know what she's been though and then to say nothing to her, to just sit and stare and keep her from resting like she should be instead of pandering to your selfish whims to see her - have you no shame?"  
  
Yuki trembled in anger at how Akito was twisting things around. "It's not like that."  
  
"Oh, really?" Akito's words turned icy as he looked at the mouse, roving it over everyone else as well. "Then I must be wrong then, is that it?" He gripped Yuki's shoulder harder, fingers digging in a painful mesh of bone and flesh that was sure to leave dark bruising on the morrow in a promise of worse to come. "Are you saying I'm wrong," he drew the words out in a dangerous sibilant hiss that caused faces to drain of color, "Yuki?"  
  
Stricken, Yuki shook his head, shamefully casting his gaze to the floor, as did some of the others around him.  
  
Akito released Yuki and stared at everyone, placing hands on hips as his features changed to one of light disapproval, reminiscent of the expression a benevolent mother would have in scolding her errant child.  
  
"Really, I thought better of all of you than this. Who would have thought you'd turn out to be such troublemakers? To think that Tohru-san regards you all as such good friends." He gave a sad sigh. "But if you truly were, then you wouldn't be wasting her time like this when she needs to recover." He smirked at them. "Being so uncaring about her health, you've just shown how truly unconcerned about her you are. Tohru-san really shouldn't have such uncaring friends like that, don't you agree?" He shrugged loosely. "Maa, I guess I'll just have be the one to make sure she gets what she needs, ne?"  
  
"Shouldn't Honda-san be the one to decide what she needs?" Yuki's voice was tight as he raised his up to glare at Akito. "What she wants?"  
  
And Akito smiled, his eyes glittering like those of a hunter whose trap has been successfully sprung.  
  
"That's right," Akito intoned silkily as he turned towards the girl in question. "Tohru-san, why don't you tell everyone here what it is you want? Don't be shy, now. You're among friends, after all, so there's no need to be polite." His eyes narrowed. "And don't worry about hurting anyone's feelings."  
  
"Honda-san?" Yuki questioned, his tone softening as all everyone turned to her. "Is there anything you want to say?" A wary glance flickered towards Akito and back to her. "If there's anything you want us to do, tell us and we'll try. Just speak freely."  
  
And she stood there, bearing the weight of the gazes resting upon her as a slight tremble wracked her slender frame just before she suddenly bowed deeply to the occupants of the room.  
  
"Gomenasai," she said softly, never lifting her head to look at them. "I'm grateful for everything everyone has done for me, truly I am. And I apologize for leaving so suddenly but I'd like to stay here for now."  
  
"That can't be true!" Yuki burst out.  
  
"Quiet!" Akito snapped chillingly, the ice in his words freezing the occupants of the room. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a lady? Or can it be that you don't think that she's a lady who deserves respectful silence when she speaks, hmm?"  
  
Yuki shook his head, lips drawn into a tight line as he fell silent while the other gatherers remained deathly still.  
  
"Then we should let the lady proceed." Akito's tone suddenly became gentlemanly, the epitome of warm courtesy and goodwill. "Tohru-san, go on with what you were saying, please. I'm sure there will be no more interruptions." His voice became hard as a mountain of granite as he glared at everyone. "Will there?"  
  
A forest of shaking heads surrounded him as they avoided his cold and dark gaze.  
  
"Just as it should be." His voice became warm once more, almost coaxing. "Go on, Tohru-san."  
  
"Hai." She drew in a deep breath, hoping to draw together her courage as well. "I would also like to ask that," she hesitated a brief moment then continued to speak, "I'd like to ask that you not come to visit me anymore. Please."  
  
"Onee-chan?"  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Honda-san?"  
  
"Tohru-kun?"  
  
"Please," she said, more firmly this time though her voice was strained, to the surprised and concerned tones directed towards her. "Please, don't ask to see me anymore." She forced out the words. "It's what I want."  
  
"Very good, Tohru-san." Akito kept his tone neutral. "You may leave now."  
  
She did, obeying his directive though his words seemed devoid of command on the surface. She never lifted her gaze from the floorboards at her feet carried her with the quickest steps that she could manage with the constrictive material of the kimono about her legs, leaving amid the cries of her name and calls for her to stop from friends whom she turned her back on as she exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her and the occupants within just as the first tears began to fall. 


	10. Sacrificing Bargains

AN: Well, I don't usually respond to reviews due time constraints since, if I replied to everyone that I get reviews from with all the fics I've got going, it would probably take about as long as writing a chapter. But since I did get a question, one response isn't so bad.  
  
[dumdeedum] - I haven't forgotten about Uo and Hana but, keep in mind, in the timeframe of this story, not even two days have gone by yet so there's no reason yet for her friends to come around looking for her. Funny you should mention that though because I was going to bring that particular topic up in the next chapter. You're getting ahead of me. (^^)  
  
To everyone else - Yes, I realize this takes some dark and depressing turns but I can't write fluffy fics all the time. And this is fun in its own way. Well, to me anyway because it's just so fun to write. In any case, thanks for bearing with me through this. I swear it'll all come to a head soon since I estimate maybe another 5 chapters for this and then it'll be done. The only problem comes from finding the time to write them.  
  
Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
iie - no  
  
ne - hey / right  
  
maa - 'well' or 'now, now, now' when strung together several times  
  
ara - oh, my  
  
hai - yes  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
CHAPTER 10: Sacrificing Bargains  
  
Barely had the door slid closed behind Tohru with a quiet snick than Yuki had swung his head to look at Akito with a furious glare in his eye that was matched by the anger that throbbed in his voice, capturing the attention of everyone else left in the room as they turned to stare with varying degrees of pained dread, surprise, and horror at the tableau occurring in their midst.  
  
"Akito, what did you do to her?" Yuki asked harshly.  
  
"Why, nothing."  
  
Akito merely appeared coolly amused in the face of the stares directed at him, many of them accusatory, as he casually drew up the material slipping off his shoulder as if he hadn't a care in the world. It was a lazy action that might have resulted in a languid atmosphere settling upon the gathering if it hadn't been for the hand suddenly slapping on the floorboards, a harsh sharp and angry cracking sound that reverberated in the room.  
  
"Don't try to deny it," Yuki snapped, eyes flashing furiously. "Honda-san wouldn't just leave us like that of her own volition."  
  
"Oh? And how could you know that with such certainty? Do you presume to know every single thing that goes on in another person's mind?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Akito arched a brow, smirking.  
  
"But," continued Yuki determinedly, "I do know Honda-san. Better than you do. And I know that she's not acting like herself."  
  
Irritation flared within Akito at Yuki's words though he hid it well as he kept his tone light and uncaring, goading. "Perhaps you don't know her as well as you think then, ne? Or maybe she's turned over a new leaf."  
  
"Not that leaf." Yuki stared at him accusingly. "Not without help."  
  
"And you think I have something to do with it?" Akito asked in mock surprise. "Why, whatever makes you think that?"  
  
"Stop playing around!"  
  
"You think I'm playing?"  
  
Yuki glared. "No matter what Honda-san said, you can't possibly think that we'd believe she'd say what she just did of her own accord."  
  
"That really wasn't like Tohru," Momiji added seriously, shooting Akito a reproachful glance. "She didn't even smile at us once."  
  
"A-and I'm sure Onee-chan would have been happy to see us," Kisa stammered softly, nervously. "Not like she was just now."  
  
Casting his gaze around, Akito saw that the majority of the faces turned towards appeared to be of the same mind as they looked at him with accusatory eyes - that he was the one at fault. It was amusing in a way since he, in his ultimate wisdom and foresight, had expected it. However, it was still infuriating since he detested how they felt they had the freedom to voice their opinions of his fault in this situation out loud, even Kisa who was the weakest of the group. It was amazing how they almost seemed to be gathering their pitiful forces against him; the backbone they were all suddenly displaying was highly annoying - and not to be tolerated.  
  
It was time to remind them who was in charge.  
  
"Watch your mouths when you speak to me."  
  
Rage, barely leashed, infused his biting voice with fire and ice, a lethal combination that gave everyone who heard it pause as Akito seemed to loom dangerously larger in a room that suddenly felt much too small to hold them all, making them feel like the trapped animals of their Jyunnishi counterparts. Akito's dark gaze, glittering with building fury, swept over their kneeling forms as he towered over them and brutally reminded him of the hierarchy of their lives where they were placed in the lower rungs.  
  
"Don't forget just who it is that you're addressing so disrespectfully, you ungrateful lot," Akito spat lividly. "After everything I've done for you, you just keep on asking for more like the selfish misbegotten animals you are. I look after you and care for you when even your parents turn away from you in disgust and what kind of gratitude do you give me in return?" His expression twisted. "You disregard my generous spirit! I let you have this little meeting that you interrupted my day to request when I didn't have to and which you certainly don't deserve with the deplorable way you behave towards me. Now, is that anyway for you to act?"  
  
No one made a sound.  
  
"Honda Tohru." His tone was suddenly calm, placid. "What is it about her?"  
  
Worry appeared on the faces of his audience at his sudden switch in tone and topic. When he said nothing more and seemed to lapse into silence, it was Yuki who ventured to breech it while the others looked on.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Akito gave him a look, as if surprised he even had to ask. "Maa, of course I'm talking about how she manages to get everyone to act as they do." His eyes narrowed. "Just like you're all acting now - speaking up against me. What do you make of that?"  
  
Everyone remained silent, refusing to respond and risk further wrath.  
  
"It's strange really." He spoke almost absently, as if none of it mattered at all. "I'm treating her so kindly even though she's such a poor little commoner and shouldn't even be having any relations with the Souma family at all, much less knowing about the curse when she shouldn't have anything to do with it. Amazing how I let her keep her memories, ne? Of course, I could always change that."  
  
The silence thickened, lengthened, tensed.  
  
Akito smiled. "But since I'm such a nice person and no one seems to want me to do that, I'm considerate enough to let her keep her memories."  
  
There was a fractional relaxing of tension in the room.  
  
"But, isn't it odd how, despite my consideration, it seems that everyone still sees me as the villain?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Maa, I suppose it doesn't really matter. Probably just my imagination, ne?"  
  
No response.  
  
Akito shrugged. "Still, it would be nice to receive some words of appreciation every once in a while for being so benevolent towards you all. And, of course, for showing my kindness to Tohru-san as well, since you all seem to be so fond of her. After all, I'm generous enough to allow her to live here in luxury like I'm sure she's never even dreamed of doing in that common mind of hers. I give her beautiful and expensive clothes to wear that she'd never be able to afford in years with that measly job of hers. I'm even giving her recompense for the time that she's away from her employment," he smirked, "however long that may be."  
  
Several figures stiffened, but remained grimly silent.  
  
"That's right," Akito continued smoothly. "I don't see how you can possibly worry about leaving her here when she has me to look out for her. I'm not a monster, after all." He gave a small chuckle. "I see to it that she has everything she needs, just as a proper host should. She has servants waiting on her instead of being the one to do the waiting. Excellent cooks prepare her meals, and she doesn't even have to worry about such pesky things as mundane chores. She has it much easier now than where she was; it's no wonder why she prefers to stay here."  
  
That was going too far.  
  
"You say that like it was her choice," Yuki said angrily.  
  
"Oh, you don't think it was?"  
  
Yuki's answer was in his glare.  
  
"Ara, how can you be like that? To think that I have my hand in this?" Akito looked hurt. "Did you see me anywhere near her when she told all of you that she wanted to stay here?"  
  
"Iie, but there's more than one way to force someone to say something." Yuki's expression was telling. "I know that better than anyone."  
  
Akito's eyes narrowed. "You don't seem very happy with that piece of knowledge."  
  
"I doubt that anyone would be."  
  
A tense quiet fell as Akito and Yuki locked in silent battle as they exchanged hard glares, neither one willing to back down. To the onlookers, the situation presented a painful and nerve-wracking sight as unspoken messages seemed to flow between them in a cryptic means of communication that they couldn't fathom as tormentor and former tormentee faced off as memories past pains and events practically shimmered in the air around them.  
  
But, in the end, it was Yuki who dropped his gaze first from Akito's swirling dark eyes.  
  
Pleased with the outcome, Akito smiled. "I'm sure you exaggerate, Yuki. I don't think it was that bad."  
  
Yuki didn't say anything at all.  
  
"It's been a long time, after all," Akito went on, "since you left here to go and live at Shigure's. The memories of living here, so near to me, surely must have faded away or become distorted." He gave Yuki a sympathetic glance. "You probably don't remember it correctly after all the that's time passed since then."  
  
Though Yuki's lips tightened into an angry line, he said nothing.  
  
"That's alright," Akito said good-naturedly. "I'm feeling very generous today so I'll excuse your temerity and chalk it up to being overexcited at seeing your dear Tohru-san once more. It will, after all, as per her request, be quite a while no doubt before you get to see her again."  
  
"I don't like that," Momiji murmured.  
  
Though his voice was pitched low, nearly inaudible to the ears, Akito still heard him and diverted his attention from Yuki to swing terrifyingly burning eyes in Momiji's direction as the shift rocketed the palpable tension in the room, causing the others to go deathly still in reaction.  
  
"Does the little rabbit have something to say?" Akito's hissed words snaked through the room. "If so, then why don't you speak up so everyone can hear you clearly?"  
  
Momiji tilted his chin higher. "I said, 'I don't like it.'"  
  
"What a shame." His lips curled though the hard glint in his eyes never wavered. "We all know how much I care about what you think, little rabbit."  
  
"I don't happen to like it either," Kagura spoke up, expression set.  
  
Akito's gaze switched to her. "What a surprise."  
  
"I don't either," Kisa's voice, on the verge of quivering, said softly as she looked up with wide, fearful eyes that shone with hints of her own brave staunchness of opinion.  
  
Akito merely aimed a dark look at the bristling little tiger that seemed to be unsheathing the beginnings of her growing tiny claws. He also gave his narrow regard to the others around him who had yet to speak, taking in Hiro and Hatsuharu's silent faces that nevertheless managed to express their own brand of dislike. Even the stoic doctor who had yet to say a word since he'd entered bore an expression of barely concealed disapproval. Shigure, on the other hand, maintained a bland mask, that of a waiting watcher carefully observing the action from the sidelines. Though Akito gave Shigure's inscrutable features a hard glare, he ignored the dog for the moment in favor of the others who outnumbered him in bodies with their current tangible dislike.  
  
"Liking, not liking - in the end, what does it matter?" His tone was a harsh whiplash that sliced through the air. "What can you do about it? Tohru-san chose herself to stay. No matter what feeble ideas you have about it, it was by her own will that she said what she did. It's what she wants." He smirked at Yuki. "Are you really that selfish to deny her what she told you she wants? Are you that eager to tear her away from here where she doesn't have to lift a finger to drag her back to labor for you in drudgery?"  
  
"Stop it," Yuki snapped. "You're just twisting things around again."  
  
"Am I really?" He gazed at Yuki with hooded eyes. "Let's take a moment to tally things up, shall we?" He tilted his head. "She cooks and cleans for you, looks after you like you can't look after yourselves, doesn't she? Be reasonable - don't you think that's a trial for her, a burden sometimes? And not only that, but you use her to make yourself feel normal, fooling yourself about what you really are. It's your fault she's been pulled further into our world instead of remaining an outsider like she's supposed to be. You may prefer to give it a wholesome sounding name like 'friendship,' but can such a self-centered thing really be labeled that? Honestly," his cool glance roamed over the gathering, "you should all be ashamed of yourselves for how you've used her. And now, after I've provided her with all the time to relax and creature comforts she could desire, you selfishly want her to go back to where she performs menial labor and fawns over you so that you can feel better about yourselves?" His eyes glittered viciously. "Maa, I suppose that's all you can expect of animals."  
  
His harsh words were like a slap in the face and some of the faces reflected the hit such as Kisa whose features crumpled into teary eyes and doubt. For a brief moment, uncertainty crossed even Yuki's expression before it hardened into set determination.  
  
"Enough of this." His words were sharp, precise. "Just return Honda-san to us."  
  
A dark eyebrow arched. "And if I refuse? If I decide to just keep her all to myself and never, ever let her go?"  
  
Yuki shot to his feet until he was eye-to-eye with Akito, staring with furious eyes into his, which flickered for a moment with surprise while shocked and horrified gasps stirred the air around them. But, despite the unexpected action, Akito remained stalwart in the face of Yuki's anger and smirked infuriatingly, fanning the flames of the volatile situation of which he felt he still held the upper hand.  
  
And he did.  
  
"So, what? You'll stand in front of me and glare?" Akito laughed. "Yuki, you can be so silly sometimes. I'd almost forgotten." He reached out to pat his cheek, enjoying his involuntary flinch. "Really, what do you possibly think you can do?"  
  
Yuki's hand flexed, fisted - and snagged Akito's attention.  
  
"You want to hit me?" Dark amusement crossed his features. "How strange. I feel the same towards you sometimes. Odd, ne?"  
  
"Akito," Yuki growled lowly. "Stop it."  
  
"Or you'll do what? Hit me?" Akito stared challengingly. "I'd like to see you try." He tilted his chin. "Go ahead. Give it your best shot."  
  
Yuki's arm shook with effort, but never moved from its position by his side.  
  
"See?" Akito chuckled blackly. "You can't. I'm your god, after all. You could never possibly lift a finger to hurt me no matter how much you want to." He gave Yuki's cheek a light caress. "Do you see how powerless you are? It's the way things have always been, how they'll always be. Really, you should all just give up trying and accept thing the way they are, how they're meant to be."  
  
"I don't believe that this is how it's meant to be," came Yuki's strained tone.  
  
"Oh?" Akito gave him a considering look, letting his hand drop back to his side. "Perhaps you're right. Maybe things can be changed."  
  
Barely concealed suspicion and wariness crossed many faces at Akito's agreeable mellow tone and words; easy capitulation from him often boded ill as most of them could attest to having been deceived and lulled into a false sense of security by it before at one time or another in their lives. One could never be too sure with Akito and the breezy smile he showed them was not to be trusted no matter how honest it appeared to be on the surface.  
  
"Honda Tohru."  
  
Those four silkily drawn out syllables had everyone stiffening, going on red alert, though Akito didn't seem to notice the unflattering stares aimed in his direction as he moved almost absently, flowing towards the front of the room until he stopped, his back facing them all. Those behind him exchanged wary glances, wondering what the head of the Souma family had in store for them this time.  
  
"Do you want her to return so badly?" Only casual curiosity seemed to be heard in Akito's voice. "Really and truly?"  
  
The younger Jyunnishi looked towards the older for guidance on how to answer but Hatori's tired face offered no help, only weariness, while Shigure merely arched his brows as if wondering why on earth they were seeking a silly dog's advice.  
  
Clearly, they were on their own.  
  
"Hai," Yuki spoke up for them all, tone cautious. "We do."  
  
"And that would make you happy?"  
  
After a brief moment's pause, Yuki answered warily, "Hai."  
  
"Maa, then I guess there's just no helping it." Shoulders heaved in a forlorn sounding sigh. "I'm always thinking about your happiness, after all. And if it makes you happy, then she's free to go back to Shigure's if she wants."  
  
"Really?" he asked in surprise.  
  
He wasn't the only one as many of the others held the same shocked expression.  
  
"Hai, of course," replied Akito. "There's no real reason for her to be here; she's not family, after all."  
  
A mingled sense of heightened relief filled the room, lightening the dark gloomy pall that hung over it and those who resided within.  
  
But Akito wasn't done yet.  
  
"However," he continued smoothly, "there is just one little thing. There are few things in life that come without a price, ne? Don't you agree?"  
  
Yuki's mouth tightened grimly as he regarded Akito's back. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing too terrible; merely something of equal worth. An exchange, if you will."  
  
"What sort of an exchange?"  
  
"A companion," Akito said languidly. "After all, if Tohru-san returns with you, then I'll be left without someone to keep me company. And that would be very, very bad."  
  
"There's Kureno," came Hatsuharu's bland voice. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's too boring. And I've had him so long, being with him has gotten stale; no fun at all anymore." A hand waved in dismissal. "I need someone new, someone different."  
  
Yuki swallowed hard, a cold sweat breaking across his back. "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Yuki."  
  
He shuddered.  
  
Akito let out a laugh, never once having turned around. "Do you think I'll ask for you, little mouse? Do you believe that you're so important that no one else will come to mind?" He spoke carelessly, lightly. "Anyone will do, really. But an exchange must be made. Fair is fair, after all - a companion for a companion. Now, who among will be willing to sacrifice his life to me, give it up for me to do with as I see fit, even unto death?" He chuckled in dark amusement. "Or something like that."  
  
Not one word was spoken.  
  
"Oh, come now. Not one of you is willing to trade places with your beloved Honda Tohru?" Akito sneered. "How pitiful."  
  
Determinedly, Yuki squared his shoulders. "I'll make the exchange."  
  
There was a brief moment of charged silence that fell heavily upon the room as the other Jyunnishi cast astonished glances in his direction at his strained voiced offer. Yuki, jaw clenched and features tensed with dark anxiety, never looked at them from where he stood amongst them, keeping his gaze trained on Akito's back as he awaited a response.  
  
It wasn't long in coming.  
  
"You?" Akito's tone was devoid of inflection. "You really will?"  
  
"Hai," Yuki responded stoically. "I will."  
  
"Even though you went to such effort to leave here, you're willing to return?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"No matter what will happen to you when you come back?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Even if it won't be pleasant?"  
  
Yuki flinched. "That doesn't matter."  
  
"Even if it means that you'll never see her again?"  
  
"Even so."  
  
"I see. So truly are offering up your life for hers in exchange then."  
  
Though it wasn't a question, Yuki nevertheless responded. "Hai."  
  
"Amazing. The quiet little mouse is being so brave. Will wonders never cease? Dear, dear Yuki. You want so badly to be Tohru-san's white knight, don't you? Willing to sacrifice yourself and do the very thing you least want to do - is she really that important to you?"  
  
"Never mind that." His body ached with tension. "I've agreed to the exchange. Now, will you let Honda-san go?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Akito." Outrage drew his voice tight. "You said-"  
  
"Don't preach to me about what I said!"  
  
His voice was a furious roar that blasted over them and nearly shook the walls of the room with its force, freezing into fearful stillness the occupants within as he whirled angrily around, sending the material draping him flaring out and flapping violently, and stared at them with dark burning eyes and a rage twisted visage that revealed that the demon had come out to play and was fully visible to any who dared to cast their alarmed gaze upon him. Black fury rolled off of him in near-tangible waves that poured through the confines and crashed over its onlookers, submerging them in Akito's wrath as his slender frame trembled with the strength of the terrible dark rage that held him in its grips and filled the room with his overwhelming presence as his voice cracked like a harsh whip in the uneasy stillness.  
  
"Who do you think you are compared to me?"  
  
Dark eyes glittered with rage as they swept over the others who shuddered uncontrollably when that black gaze touched upon them.  
  
"You are not the head of this family! None of you are! You don't get to say what happens! You think you can come here and pressure me into doing what you want, manipulate me? Me? The god?"  
  
Harsh, grating laughter rang out, causing listeners to flinch.  
  
"You fools! How dare you insult me like this - coming here to see me, to give yourself up to me, just because of her? This is how you repay me after all I've done for you worthless lot? You think I'd let you get away this kind of treatment?" His eyes flashed wildly. "That's right. Punishment is in order, ne? The bad ones have to be taught a lesson, after all. That way, you'll learn not to be bad anymore, ne?"  
  
Several of the figures gathered visibly stiffened. Still, despite the fear that clutched him in its terrible grips, a determined Yuki stepped forward.  
  
"You can punish me if you want." Yuki worked to keep his voice steady. "But coming here was my idea so leave Honda-san and the others out of this."  
  
"Iie," Kagura spoke up urgently. "It was my idea to have this meeting arranged. You can't take the credit for that!"  
  
"Kagura, stay out of this!"  
  
"I can't do that! Not when you're trying to take the blame for all of us."  
  
"That's right, that's right," Momiji piped up. "It isn't right. We came here of our own wills."  
  
Yuki shook his head despairingly. "But-"  
  
"Yuki." Hatsuharu's tone was expressionless. "I'm sure Honda-san wouldn't like you going at it alone either."  
  
"Maybe not, but even so-"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Akito's booming voice shook the room with his rage as he glared at them all while they shied away from meeting his ferocious gaze that swam with the blackness of a dark fury that had been stoked higher as he had listened to their irritating self-sacrificing words. His mood was vicious as he took in the sight of the deathly silent group before him and, despite the pain building in his head due to their infuriating antics, he was able to manage a smile.  
  
It wasn't pleasant.  
  
"I've decided on your punishment." His voice was tight with barely restrained fury. "Since I'm so nice, even when you're behaving so badly, it's really a very simple and lenient punishment. You should be thankful."  
  
Wariness filled the faces turned towards him.  
  
"From this day forward," Akito proclaimed, "none of you are allowed to seek out Honda Tohru ever again."  
  
Stunned silence fell.  
  
"That's all." Akito waved a hand in dismissal. "You may go now."  
  
Overcoming shock at the announcement, various outraged cries took over the silence. The noisy clamor that Akito wanted nothing more at the moment than to be done with wore on his already frayed control of his temper, exacerbating his headache until he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Enough!" he yelled over the din. "I said to leave so leave! Don't disobey me!"  
  
"But-" Yuki began.  
  
"Get out now! All of you!"  
  
When they still hesitated, a furiously trembling Akito snapped and, with one quick motion, he snatched up Tohru's vacated kneeling cushion lying by his feet and flung it viciously into the flock of scared and surprised Jyunnishi before him, sending them scattering in automatic avoidance of the airborne object while his raging roar thundered through the confines of the room.  
  
"Get out! Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The abject stillness that lay within the enclosed room wasn't enough to prevent the disruptive sounds that came from without. The banging of a door, the slapping of multiple feet as they scrambled hastily away from danger and to safety, the enraged cries from an angry lord of the house - all of it filtered in through the thin walls that confined her as she sat huddled on the floor, arms clasping drawn up knees as she stared with pained sadness at the closed door that concealed the others from her view as they escaped down the narrow hallway and out of the building, away from her.  
  
It was for the best.  
  
She tried to tell herself that, tried to believe it, tried to convince herself that the pain of having to turn her back on them would eventually fade and that, one day, they would understand. She hoped the time would come soon when things were better than what they were now and tried to keep that flickering flame of faith burning within her heart as the sounds of her departing friends faded away, leaving her in the silence that fell afterwards only to be broken by her low aching whisper that lingered in the air with heartfelt words that were unheard by all ears but her own.  
  
"Forgive me." 


	11. Question of Friends

Mini-glossary of Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter and roughly translated English equivalent:  
  
baka neko – stupid cat  
  
arigatou – thanks  
  
oi - hey  
  
ne – hey / right  
  
hai – yes  
  
maa – 'well' or 'now, now, now' when strung together several times  
  
iie – no  
  
usagi - rabbit  
  
onii-chan – big brother  
  
onee-chan – big sister  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER 11: Question of Friends  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So where is she?" Kyou asked worriedly.  
  
He leapt down from his perch on the main gate, landing before the others on the path that led deeper into the Souma complex, the depths of which they had emerged in seeming upset. Upon seeing the pale-faced expressions on his relatives wore as they had neared him, Kyou had only grown more worried, especially when he could see that they were without Tohru in tow as he had somehow hoped she would be.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked again, more aggressively this time as he aimed a sharp glare at Yuki that he returned angrily.  
  
"Where do you think?" Yuki asked mockingly. "Or can't such a baka neko figure it out?"  
  
"You-!"  
  
"Stop it," Hatori cut in sharply with a stern glare. "This isn't the place for this. And keep in mind how your hostility in such a situation may affect others."  
  
Kyou followed the doctor's pointed glance to the kids, especially Kisa who was gazing at them with wide, anxious eyes and looked as if she might burst into tears at any moment. Feeling a tug of shame, he subsided as he got his emotions under control and was dimly aware of Yuki doing the same.  
  
"So?" asked Kyou more calmly. "What happened?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"What happened?!" Kyou repeated more frantically, angered by their silence. "I deserve to know!"  
  
"It was..." Hatori trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"It was what?!"  
  
"Now, Kyou-kun," Shigure said, "calm down."  
  
"Then tell me what's going on! You think keeping quiet about what happened is going to make me calmer?"  
  
"Kyou."  
  
Hatori's weary voice caught not just Kyou's attention, but everyone else's as well. They all cast their gazes in his direction as he rubbed a tired hand over drawn features, betraying the doctor's own stress and the gravity of a situation that caused him to break down enough before them in public to make such a gesture that revealed his own internal conflict.  
  
That, if nothing else, settled Kyou down long enough to listen.  
  
"I understand how you feel, Kyou," Hatori told him quietly. "We all do. But," he cast a look back down the path from which they'd come, "it's too close, he's too close, and this isn't the place to speak of it."  
  
Kyou's quivered. "But-"  
  
"We'll tell you," Hatori interjected gently. "But not here."  
  
"The best place," Shigure finally spoke up, "would be home. We can discuss the situation there freely to your heart's content."  
  
"I'll drive everyone over," Hatori added as he glanced at everyone. "Whoever wants to come is welcome."  
  
The expression on Kyou's face was one of agonized amazement. "You mean we're just going to leave her there? After coming all this way, we're just going to-"  
  
"Kyou."  
  
His name was softly spoken, coming from a most unlikely source that had Kyou turning to regard a somber Yuki. Nothing else was said and, to the other onlookers of the tableau playing out in their midst, there seemed to be some sort of unspoken connection that ran between them, as if an unheard conversation were taking place right before their eyes that their were not privy to. And whatever was said within that conversation was not known, the effects of it could be seen in the way Kyou gradually subsided, tense body relaxing slightly though the tight expression on his features never changed.  
  
"Fine," Kyou finally responded shortly as he turned and began walking away. "Then let's hurry up and get out of here so I can find out what the hell just went wrong."  
  
Shigure stared after him, a slight smile playing about his lips as he addressed the others, "Shall we?"  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
In surprise, those that were left turned to Momiji who wore a troubled expression. He, of all of the, they'd thought would be one of the most willing participants in the discussion concerning one of his favorite people. And that he didn't want to...  
  
"Why?" asked Yuki, confused and feeling an odd sense of betrayal. "It's about Honda-san. We need to talk about it, figure out what to do."  
  
"I know that but...I'm no good at these types of discussions. And also," he looked at them with a sheen of unshed tears glinting in his eyes, "it hurts. Remembering that we couldn't do anything...it hurts."  
  
Yuki understood. "But..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Hatsuharu's voice was calm, placid. "It's only going to be a discussion and telling Kyou about what happened. We don't all need to be there, do we?" He glanced at Momiji. "You don't have to push yourself. I'll go and I can tell you later if there's anything you need to know."  
  
Momiji gave him a wobbly smile. "Arigatou."  
  
"I...I don't want to go either," spoke a trembling voice. Kisa looked at them all with wide large eyes that mirrored her sadness. "I- I don't feel so well."  
  
"Kisa!" exclaimed Hiro worriedly. "If you feel that badly, of course you don't have to go. We'll let the grown-ups go and do the talking and I'll take you back to-"  
  
"Hiro-chan," Kisa interrupted him softly. "I-If you don't mind, I want you to go to."  
  
"But Kisa -!"  
  
"Please?" Her gaze was pleading. "You're smarter than I am when it comes to these kinds of things. I'd feel better if I knew you were there and can explain anything important that happened later."  
  
He wavered, still reluctant. "But what about you?"  
  
"I'll look after her," Momiji offered as he came up to stand beside her. Though his expression was drawn, he managed wink. "We Jyunnishi have to stick together, ne?"  
  
"Fine," Hiro bit out, still not liking it. He shot Momiji and angry glare. "You'd better take good care of her or I'll-"  
  
"Hiro-chan," Kisa's soft voice forestalled his threat as she smiled up at him, sweet and gentle. "Thank you for worrying about me so much."  
  
Hiro flushed.  
  
"Ah." Shigure's amused chuckle filled the air. "I don't think he'll be able to concentrate on our talk now. Maybe we should just leave the little lover behind."  
  
Hiro twitched. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not? There's no shame in the truth."  
  
"Shigure," Hiro growled, glaring. "You-"  
  
"Oi!" an irritated yell came from beyond the gates. "Where the hell is taking everyone so long?!"  
  
"Ah," Shigure clucked with a shake of his head. "Our Kyou-kun's always so impatient."  
  
"Hmph. Baka neko."  
  
"But he's not wrong," Hatori commented with a sidelong glance at Yuki. "We should get going." He addressed the group, "Everyone who's coming – let's go!"  
  
The small bit of levity restored some of the spirit in the group so it was with a slightly lighter atmosphere that they left the compound, heading towards the gates of the entrance. But just before crossing, Hiro whirled around with one final glare at Momiji.  
  
"Oi, usagi! You better remember what I told you."  
  
"Hai," Momiji responded with a smile and a wave after his initial surprise while Kisa gave a tiny giggle beside him.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Shigure's voice floated to them as he continued on his way. "A little lover's protectiveness. Are you sure you don't want to be left behind?"  
  
"Shigure!" was the snarled reply as Hiro whirled after the departing group. "You'd better not be sitting anywhere near me in the car!"  
  
"Ah, I'm so hurt..."  
  
It was the last that was heard as the group left behind the two figures left standing alone on the pathway to the exit, the solid entrance gates of the entry to Souma complex closing after them, shutting out the rest of the world and concealing from view what went on behind sealed doors.  
  
-  
  
The car ride was tense.  
  
The earlier moment of levity had worn away, scattered like ashes to the wind, and even Shigure was unusually quiet as he rode up front in the passenger seat beside Hatori as he drove while everyone else was piled in the back. With Shigure's usual banter silenced, the thick oppressive weight that filled the tiny confines of their vehicle only seemed to grow. It gave the occupants too much time to think, to wonder, to brood until –  
  
"Can you at least tell me how she looked?" Kyou's tone was subdued. His mouth tightened. "Did she look like she was...?"  
  
His words trailed off, unable to finish that thought. And though the rest of it remained unspoken, they knew what he wanted to say for the memories of their own experiences made the conclusion all too obvious.  
  
"Iie," Yuki responded quietly. "I couldn't see a mark on her."  
  
Kyou's expression never changed.  
  
Though the words themselves might have been reassuring, there was a lot left unsaid that hung in air, prevented them from relaxing in reassurance that she was really unharmed. Just because nothing was seen didn't mean that nothing happened, that nothing was done to her; it just meant that marks could be cunningly hidden and an illusion maintained.  
  
It was a lesson they'd all learned at one point or another.  
  
"Damnit!" Kyou muttered viciously. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Yuki crossed his arms. "We're going wait until we get home and then talk about it."  
  
"And then what?" Kyou scoffed. "Talk about it some more? Just talking about it isn't going to get us anywhere!"  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Yuki's tone was as frigid as his expression. "But we can't just go barging in there and pry her out. We just tried that and, as you can see, it was a complete failure."  
  
"Maybe if you'd tried harder-"  
  
"You have no right to say that to me," Yuki hissed, eyes flashing furiously. "You who weren't there, who didn't see what happened. You were just sitting outside doing nothing as we were the ones facing Akito while you got to play it safe."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"This is not going to help Honda-san."  
  
As one they turned to look at Hatsuharu who gazed back at them blank-faced. With reluctance, under his stead regard, they subsided though they were no less tense.  
  
"Try to remember where we are," grumbled Hiro. "There's not enough leeway and I have no desire to be injured just because you couldn't control your tempers enough to keep from breaking out into a fistfight in a moving car. Anyone with any intelligence should know better than that."  
  
That earned him more than one glare.  
  
Hiro just stared back un-phased. "If you think you're going to be able to come up with a plan to rescue the damsel in distress with hot heads, think again. Don't forget who you're up against."  
  
"Don't you mean 'we'?" Kyou growled. "You're in this too."  
  
"I prefer to think of myself as a neutral party. I think it was incredibly foolish of her to let herself get involved to this extent, but I guess that's all you can really expect from a constant meddler like her."  
  
"Why you little brat!" Kyou reached for him. "I'll-"  
  
"Kyou," Yuki said warningly even as his own glare at Hiro was far from friendly. "He's entitled to his own opinion. And we do need to keep a calm head about this, no matter how hard it is to do. You shouldn't let him get to you. You know how he likes to goad people – just like Shigure."  
  
Hiro twitched unpleasantly while a snicker wafted to them from the front of the car.  
  
Meanwhile, a mute Kyou sank back into the seat, arms crossed and glaring.  
  
"Ah, blessed silence," remarked Hiro with an arched brow. "Though I doubt it'll last for long."  
  
"Listen you little jerk-"  
  
"I rest my case."  
  
An enraged snarl filled the car. It had more than one pair of eyes widening in alarm and Hiro began to rethink the wisdom of prodding a dangerous animal in a small cage, especially when he was also trapped in said cage until it came to a stop.  
  
"Why the hell did you come along," Kyou growled, "if you don't care about the outcome?"  
  
"I never said I didn't care about how it ends," Hiro replied cautiously, more subdued. "It's just that woman I don't particularly care for."  
  
"Then why didn't you just stay behind, you brat?"  
  
"Because no matter how I feel about her, I've still got a vested interest in this too."  
  
The response was hostile. "Like what?"  
  
"None of your business," Hiro said flatly.  
  
Kyou sucked in a breath, no doubt with some sort of scathing outburst, but another voice forestalled him. Spoken in placid tones, the words were simple and brief, but said everything that needed to be said.  
  
"Kisa." Hatsuharu's gaze was bland. "No one wants to see her cry."  
  
"Butt out." Hiro glared viciously. "No one asked you."  
  
Hatsuharu just shrugged, unconcerned.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Yuki sighed tiredly. "Honda-san doesn't have time for this."  
  
"What does that mean?" Kyou bit out sharply. "Did he say he was going to do something to her?"  
  
"Iie." Yuki shook his head. "But that doesn't mean he won't. You know how he is; we all know how he is."  
  
There was a weighted moment of silence as everyone absorbed that bitter truth.  
  
"That's why," Yuki continued, "we need to find some way to extricate her as soon as possible. It hasn't been long, but if it keeps up, and she's away from us too long, her absence will be noted. Certain people are going to wonder and ask questions – and that would cause even more problems because I don't think they'd believe anything but the truth, if even that."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"What people?" Hiro asked suspiciously. "What questions?"  
  
Yuki's reply was calm. "Honda-san has friends outside of the Jyunnishi. Close friends, smart friends. They're very protective of her and if too much time passes without them hearing from her, they're going to come to us for a reason as to why."  
  
Kyou swallowed hard in comprehension, looking sick. "They aren't the types to leave without an answer."  
  
"They're not," Yuki agreed quietly. "And with something this important, concerning someone so important to them, they're won't let us slide by with a lie or evasion, they won't ignore it this time around or be satisfied with half-truths. They'll press until they have the truth. And when they do..."  
  
"Akito," Hatsuharu added softly into the silence that had descended, "won't be pleased."  
  
It was a major understatement, and everyone in that car knew it.  
  
"But don't you think Akito would have thought of that?" Hiro inquired uneasily. "He could have her call them from the compound and pretend to be where she's always been. Or he could have her make up some excuse about having to go out of town and not be able to see them for a while until she gets back."  
  
"He could." Yuki looked him straight in the eye. "But do you really think Akito would care enough about what outsiders think to go through something that elaborate?"  
  
Hiro's lips tightened and shook his head.  
  
"Besides, Honda-san doesn't do well with lying; we've all seen that for ourselves. And her friends know her too well, even better than we do. They'd be able to see through any untruth she tried to tell, especially if it concerns something of this magnitude. Honda-san wouldn't be able to completely hide her emotions; even if it were just a conversation over the telephone, it would come through in her voice."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Hatsuharu gazed blankly out the window. "Akito won't let her have contact with us. I don't think he'll allow her contact with anyone else outside the compound."  
  
"What?!" Kyou exclaimed, anger glittering in his eyes. "What does-?"  
  
"We'll explain everything once we get back home," Yuki broke in. "Everything."  
  
The two, enemies for so long, locked gazes. The remaining onlookers witnessed it with interest as, once again, that silent communication seemed to pass and some sort of agreement was reached as Kyou subsided, still glaring but silent. Crossing his arms, he fixed a furiously black stare out the window in a pose suggestive of ignoring all else. However, despite what appearances seemed to be, he listened attentively to the words spoken in the hush of the car.  
  
"We still have some time," Yuki finally sighed as he gave voice to his thoughts, picking up a thread that currently concerned him the most at that time. "Barely a day has passed so far. For a week, maybe even two, we might be able to put Uotani-san and Hanajima-san off without having to answer any questions if they try to inquire about Honda-san's whereabouts. But any longer than that, they're going to come around and we're going to have a confrontation about it sooner or later."  
  
Kyou grunted, a wordless agreement, while Hatsuharu merely gave an absent nod. However, Hiro was more doubtful and was made uneasy by their volatile situation and these unknown factors that everyone else but him seemed to have knowledge of.  
  
"How can you be so sure about them?" he asked tightly. "These friends of hers?"  
  
"Because we know them," Yuki replied simply. "We know enough about them to have an idea as to what they'll do, at least when it comes to Honda-san. And when it comes to her, they'd do just about anything. Even if they were fully aware of what they'd be up against, about what our situation is...I doubt that would do anything to stop them."  
  
Kyou ran an agitated hand through his hair, brows drawn together in a troubled frown as he spat out, "Damn, but this is a mess!"  
  
With that, no one could disagree.  
  
"So, then," Hiro broke in, "what do we do now?"  
  
Empty silence was the only reply.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: Whew! Bet you all thought I'd never update this again, huh? Many apologies for the long wait and many thanks for all the comments tossed my way, both good and slightly less so. We're all entitled to our own opinions about how a fic should be written and how often but, in the end, it's all up to me. Muwahahaha – I have the power!  
  
Ahem, seriously – I do appreciate that people cared enough one way or the other to take the time to comment. It doesn't mean that I'll heed the suggestions tossed my way as I often have a reason, though it may not always be a good one especially when I tend to experiment, to make things the way they are that might be completely understood only by me. Mainly, I write to please myself as I escape from the drudgery of real life and that any of you can find even a small amount of enjoyment in it is an added bonus that I'm both happy and grateful for.  
  
So, to you all, thank you very much! =D 


End file.
